The Saviour
by dumpling-lion
Summary: [SEMI HIATUS! SLOW UPDATE] Bagaimana jadinya kalau seorang Junhui diminta oleh Wonwoo untuk menikung hubungan Mingyu dan Minghao sementara dirinya juga harus menjadi pacar palsu Jisoo? Seventeen Fic. BOYxBOY. JunHao. Meanie. CheolSoo. Slight!GyuHao
1. Prologue

**THE SAVIOUR**

| seventeen fanfiction |

| SEVENTEEN © PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT |

| THE SAVIOUR © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter zero: prologue**

* * *

 **saviour /ˈseɪvjə/**

 **A person who saves someone or something from danger or difficulty**

* * *

Wonwoo berjalan cepat menaiki tangga sembari mencengkram erat tangan Jisoo yang meronta-ronta tak suka.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Lepaskan aku!"

Wonwoo, yang mukanya sepuluh-dua belas dengan preman pemalak berwajah _emo_ , melotot kesal pada Jisoo yang terus protes, "Jangan berisik, Hong! Aku sedang kesal!"

Pelototan matanya semakin lebar ditambah wajahnya yang lebih datar dari biasanya.

Coba seorang Wonwoo ialah tokoh sebuah komik, asap-asap kemarahan yang imajiner bisa terlihat dengan jelas keluar dari kepalanya.

Kalau sudah begini Jisoo hanya sanggup pasrah. Dibiarkannya pemuda Jeon itu menyeretnya menuju seorang pemuda yang tengah bersandar di tiang paling pojok di lorong lantai tiga dengan _headphone_ yang terpasang manis di kepala.

 _Tunggu_ , batin Jisoo.

 _Itu... Junhui, kan?_

Iya, siapa lagi manusia dengan seragam berstrip dua yang mukanya macam tante-tante salon langganan Jeonghan dengan versi lebih cowok.

SRET!

Wonwoo menarik kasar _headphone_ merah dari kepala pirang Junhui begitu ia sampai ke dekat pemuda Wen tersebut. Bisa diduga, si pemilik _headphone_ itu refleks melotot dan menatap nyalang Wonwoo si perusuh.

" _What the hell, brat!_ Mau apa kau?!"

Umpatan Junhui menggema dengan sangat keras. Jisoo jadi memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa umpatan pemuda itu akan terdengar hingga ruang guru di lantai satu sana.

Wonwoo, tanpa diduga, langsung mencengkram erat pundak Junhui dan memasang wajah rubah-gurun-kekurangan-air-yang-meminta-air yang sangat jarang ia pakai dalam berekspresi.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Jun..."

Junhui mengangkat alis, begitu pula Jisoo yang selama ini paham bahwa seorang Jeon Wonwoo jarang sekali merengek kepada orang di luar anggota keluarganya.

Wah, ada apa ini?

"Apa?" tanya Junhui datar yang disambut kedipan mata rubah maut nan imut ala Jeon Wonwoo.

Angin berhembus pelan mengibarkan rambut mereka. Suasana hening yang akan didapatkan kalau saja lagu _Chocolate_ dari _boyband_ Seventeen tidak mengalun dari iPod Junhui membuat suasana akan makin greget.

Jisoo sendiri memandang adegan dua manusia tinggi itu dengan mata penasaran, karena ia tidak tahu apa maksud sebenarnya Wonwoo menyeretnya kemari.

"Aku..." kata Wonwoo lambat-lambat dan Junhui memutar mata malas.

 _Duh, sok dramatis amat, sih._

"Aku mengandalkanmu untuk menikung hubungan Mingyu dengan _freshman_ berambut _mie_..."

 _Watdefaq_.

Junhui tak kuasa untuk tidak melotot.

"... dan juga menjadi pacar pura-pura Jisoo agar S. Coups berhenti mengejar cintanya."

Heol.

Ingin berkata kasar edisi Wen Junhui dimulai.

Tapi Junhui _speechless_ , sungguh ia tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Mau 'kan?" lanjut Wonwoo dengan ekspresi laksana rubah kelebihan gula (Ck ck ck, sungguh perubahan ekspresi yang berlevel tinggi) disertai pekikan Jisoo tentang Seungcheol yang entah apa tidak begitu jelas akibat tangan Wonwoo yang menutup mulut pemuda Hong tersebut.

Well, sekali lagi kalau saja ini buku komik, 4 sudut siku-siku yang membentuk sebuah kotak akan muncul di dahi Jun.

"Kenapa harus aku?" sergah Junhui tak suka.

Wonwoo diam sejenak, ia mengangkat bahu sok cuek sembari mengerjapkan mata dan menjawab, "Karena kau tampan tapi cukup rendahan untuk dijadikan babuku, mungkin?"

Setelah jawaban jujur Wonwoo itu, Jisoo harus mati-matian menahan Junhui yang ingin mengahajar Wonwoo hingga lebam dimana-mana dengan jurus super dari _martial arts-_ nya.

.

.

.

.

 **TARGET**

1

 _Nama: Xu Minghao_

 _Status: Freshman Pledis Academy_

 _Status(2): In relationship with certain boy with long fangs_

 _Status(3): Exchange student dari Tiongkok_

 _Ciri-ciri: Rambut keriting seperti_ ramyun _dengan warna rainbow, sangat-sangat kurus_

 _Warn: terlalu polos,_ _jelmaan setan dibalik kepolosannya_ _(ini kata Wonwoo, abaikan saja karena Wonwoo hanya iri.)_

.

2

 _Nama: Kim Mingyu_

 _Status: Freshman Pledis Academy_

 _Status(2): In relationship with cutie boy with rainbow hair_

 _Status (3): Jeon Wonwoo's crush_

 _Ciri-ciri: Bergigi gingsul, terlalu tinggi seperti tiang,_ _SANGAT TAMPAN_ _(sekali lagi ini kata Jeon Wonwoo)_

 _Warn: super-over-protective boyfriend_

.

3

 _Nama: Choi Seungcheol_

 _Status: Murid tingkat kedua di Pledis Academy_

 _Status(2): Wakil Ketua OSIS_ _terbusuk di dunia_ _(Silahkan tebak siapa yang menambahi ini)_

 _Status(3): Number one fans of Hong Jisoo_

 _Ciri-ciri: Mata besar, bulu mata yang panjang_ _sepanjang jalan kenangan_ _(LOL, Jeon)_

 _Warn: Over-greasy boy, ALAY_

.

.

 **AGEN**

1

 _Nama: Wen Junhui_ _TAMPAN_ _(Wonwoo sungguh ingin mencoretnya karena baginya tampan hanya milik Mingyu)_

 _Status: Teman sekelas Seungcheol_

 _Status(2): Exchange student dari Tiongkok_

 _Status(3): Babu dari Jeon Wonwoo (Junhui marah saat Wonwoo menambahi ini, tapi masa bodoh)_

 _Ciri-ciri: Tulang pipi_ _setajam silet_ _(Wonwoo gila jadi maafkan), Heechul's copy face_

 _Warn: Over-over greasy_

.

.

 **BOSS**

1

 _Nama: Jeon Wonwoo_

 _Status: Penghuni kelas sebelah kanannya kelas Junhui_

 _Status(2): Calon masa depan Mingyu_ _(Junhui sangat ingin mencoret ini, karena siapa tahu kalau Mingyu gagal ditikung)_

 _Ciri-ciri: Wajah datar sedatar_ _teflon masak_ _(LOL Wen Junhui), tinggi_

 _Warn: Beda kelakuan tergantung keadaan, narsisme yang terlalu akut_

.

2

 _Nama: Hong Jisoo_

 _Status: Penghuni kelas sebelah kanannya kelas Wonwoo_

 _Status(2): Sekretaris OSIS_

 _Status(3): Musuh Yoon Jeonghan_ _(Hoax, ini hanya akal-akalam Junhui agar suasana makin hot)_

 _Ciri-ciri: Muka adem ayem_

 _Warn: Sifat sulit ditebak, terkadang kelakuannya sangat lurus_

* * *

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

 **A/N:**

hayoloh haihaihai :)))

kukembali dengan fanfic abal seventeen hoho /ketawa macem titan/ dengan karakter Jeon Wonwoo yang OOC bin seenaknya, Hong Jisoo yang baik-baik tapi extra, Choi Seungcheol yang hobi flirting dan gak punya malu, Wen Junhui yang macem playboy tukang godain anak manusia, Kim Mingyu yang belum cinta Jeon Wonwoo terus cinta mati sama pacarnya, dan Xu Minghao yang cimit-cimit lucu.

kenapa sih bikin fanfic begini? jawabannya karena author lagi suka GyuHao tapi jiwa-jiwa ngeship Meanie yang hanya ada sedikit ditengah jiwa ngeship CheolSoo sama JunHao sedang membalikkan segalanya.

oiya makasih buat yang udah review + baca fanfic debut(?)ku di dunia per-seventeen-an :)))

mmm, yang ini perlu lanjut nggak? kalo iya review yaaaa~

PS: Kalo semisal fanfic ini dirasa perlu dilanjutkan, mungkin agak memakan waktu karena authornya anak sekolahan yang sedang mengalami ujian pertengahan semester yang lagi berlangsung dengan kesusahan yang bertebaran macam CheolSoo moment di 2016 /sadly crying/

thanks for readiiing~.

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


	2. Bad Luck Junhui

**THE SAVIOUR**

| seventeen fanfiction |

| SEVENTEEN © PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT |

| THE SAVIOUR © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter one: bad luck junhui**

* * *

 **saviour /ˈseɪvjə/**

 **A person who saves someone or something from danger or difficulty**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN!**

 **cast disini dibuat berkelakuan berbeda dengan fanfic seventeen pada umumnya (a.k.a super out of character)**

 **.**

 **berani beda itu baik (lol)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Junhui~

10.12 PM (Read)

 _Apa? [insert sticker bored]_

 _10.13 PM (Read)_

[insert sticker wink]

10.13 PM (Read)

 _Apaan sih [insert sticker flat face]_

 _10.14 PM (Read)_

Junhuiiii [insert sticker crying]

10.14 PM (Read)

 _[insert sticker flat face]_

 _10.14 PM (Read)_

Tolonglah, Jun, kau masa' tidak mau membantuku dan Jisoo?

10.14 PM (Read)

 _Bukannya tidak mau, bodoh. Aku 'kan tidak kenal dengan pacarnya Mingyu_

 _10.15 PM (Read)_

Makannya kenalan dan oh, lagipula bocah itu bukan dan tidak akan menjadi pacarnya Mingyu. Bocah itu baru di-PDKT-in oleh Mingyu tapi seluruh Pledis sudah heboh

10.15 PM (Read)

 _Wah, begitu ya. Kalau seheboh itu kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu orang itu ya?_

 _10.15 PM (Read)_

Kau 'kan aneh, lagipula bukannya kalian sama-sama dari Tiongkok? Seharusnya kalian saling kenal

10.15 PM (Read)

 _Wonwoo, Tiongkok itu luas_

 _10.15 PM (Read)_

Lalu?

10.15 PM (Read)

 _Astaga, Jeon Wonwoo ternyata bodoh sekali ya, pantaslah kau peringkat terakhir di kelasmu_

 _10.15 PM (Read)_

APA KATAMU?! [insert sticker angry]

10.16 PM (Read)

 _Bodoh_

 _10.16 PM (Read)_

FUCK! LAGIPULA AKU INI PERINGKAT KETIGA DARI TERAKHIR!

10.16 PM (Read)

 _Fakta itu bahkan tetap membuatmu terlihat bodoh, Jeon._

 _10.16 PM (Read)_

Sudahlah [insert sticker flat face]

10.16 PM (Read)

 _Jeon BODOH Wonwoo_

 _10.16 PM (Read)_

Cerewet kau! Lebih baik kau menyetujui permintaanku dan Jisoo ini

10.16 PM (Read)

 _Memangnya kau siapa bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku?_

 _10.16 PM (Read)_

Kau mau aku menelepon Aunty Wen dan membocorkan bahwa kau menghabiskan uang bulananmu untuk membeli Playboy dan blue film?

10.17 PM (Read)

 _..._

 _10.17 PM (Read)_

JUNHUIII [insert sticker smiling]

10.17 PM (Read)

 _Kenalkan aku segera pada pacar Mingyu, lalu kapan aku bisa mulai berpura-pura menjadi pacar Jisoo?_

 _10.17 PM (Read)_

OMG ASDFGHJKL WEN JUNHUI MEMANG ORANG BAIK! DAN MINGHAO BUKAN PACAR MINGYU! CAMKAN ITU!

10.17 PM (Read)

 _Asal kau tidak bilang pada Māma-ku, aku bersedia menuruti ini. Ingat hanya ini saja, Jeon._

 _10.17 PM (Read)_

TENTU SAJA! GOMAWO JUNHUI-YA [insert sticker hug]

10.17 PM

.

.

.

"Jisoo-ya! Lihat lihat! Junhui bersedia!" seru Wonwoo sembari menyorongkan _smartphone_ -nya ke wajah Jisoo tanpa peduli pemuda itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan esainya di kamar.

Jisoo, dengan mata menyipit kesal menerima _smartphone_ canggih yang baru saja disorongkan ke wajahnya lalu memandang layarnya sambil sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo masih dengan euforia kegembiraan atas penyetujuan Junhui ini. Maka dari itu, mari sebut Jeon kesayangan kita ini sebagai makhluk norak yang terlalu _excited_.

"Tidak, aku baru tahu kalau Junhui mengoleksi _blue film_." gumam Jisoo dengan nada kagum dan kaget yang terselip diantara suaranya.

Waks.

Seketika Wonwoo melotot kaget. Teringat bahwa itu ialah rahasia empat matanya dengan Junhui. Karena sebenarnya _blue film_ itu ada yang dibeli patungan dengan uang Wonwoo.

Remaja sekarang 'kan kelebihan hormon, jadi apa salahnya?

Dilihatnya Jisoo langsung mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang tergeletak di samping bolpennya dan berkutat dengannya beberapa saat.

"Menghubungi siapa? Junhui?" tanya Wonwoo hati-hati.

 _Jebal, jangan Junhui. Bisa habis aku kalau Jisoo menceramahinya tentang betapa tidak baiknya menonton film blue._

Batin Wonwoo terus menggumamkan do'a demi keselamatan Junhui, mengingat bagaimana perangai Jisoo yang seperti anak rajin ke gereja dan tidak menolerir yang namanya perbuatan buruk.

Jisoo mengangguk, "Aku ingin tahu apa saja koleksinya filmnya."

A-apa?

 _What the hell?_

Jisoo baru saja kesurupan apa ini? Atau ia baru saja jatuh di kamar mandi dan otaknya berputar 180 derajat?

Wonwoo menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan tak percaya, yang ditatap hanya nyengir kalem dan menatap balik Wonwoo.

"Aku juga pria, Jeon. Kau pikir hanya kau yang selalu menoton _blue film_?"

 _Uhuk_.

Satu pelajaran yang bisa Wonwoo ambil dari Jisoo saat ini, janganlah menilai buku dari sampulnya. Seperti ensiklopedia luar angkasa yang bisa saja hanya menjadi sampul untuk kumpulan majalah bokep.

 _Bless_ untuk Hong Jisoo, kawan-kawan.

.

.

.

Jisoo dan Wonwoo itu berbeda.

Mengingat fakta nyata bahwa mereka itu saudara yang bukan saudara.

(Mereka hanya saudara angkat setelah orang tua Jisoo yang merupakan teman dari Nyonya Jeon meninggal dalam kecelakaan helikopter di umur Jisoo yang kelima)

Jisoo adalah anak baik yang menjabat sebagai Sekretaris OSIS, menduduki salah satu tempat dalam lima rangking teratas urutan paralel, serta berambut _brunette_ dengan wajah ramah.

Lain halnya dengan Wonwoo yang merupakan anak yang tidak bisa dibilang cukup baik dan lebih suka berebut bola basket dibanding mencatat Theorema Archimedes. Ditambah lagi ia berambut hitam gelap dengan wajah datar yang suka mengintimidasi.

Intinya, Jisoo dan Wonwoo itu saling berlawanan seperti kutub utara dan selatan yang disatukan dalam satu magnet.

Tapi kalian harus mencatat bahwa Wonwoo sangat sayang kepada Jisoo yang baginya sudah seperti saudara sehidup semati.

Maka dari itu, disaat S. Coups-kaptennya dalam permainan bola basket menyatakan cintanya pada Jisoo ditengah kantin sembari mengunyah onigiri tunanya dengan brutal, Wonwoo langsung marah besar dan nyaris menghajar pemuda Choi itu kalau saja Jisoo tidak mencegahnya.

Wonwoo bukannya tidak ingin Jisoo berpacaran dengan S. Coups yang sudah tersohor akan bulu mata badainya, tapi ia berpendapat bahwa S. Coups telah menghancurkan _image_ Jisoo dengan cara menyatakan cinta dengan kelakuan yang semacam abang-abang di angkringan dan tidak pantas menjadi kakak ipar angkatnya.

Alasannya konyol?

Iya, walau terlihat datar dan galak, Wonwoo itu sebenarnya agak _absurd_ sekaligus _childish_. Jisoo saja sebenarnya biasa saja dalam menghadapi perkara S. Coups ini, Wonwoo saja yang terlalu meribetkannya.

Sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri, baru-baru ini jatuh cinta pada seorang _freshman_ bergigi lucu, Kim Mingyu, yang sudah mendapat cap Adonis dari Pledis dari kakak kelasnya yang haus akan cogan berdaun muda.

Jisoo, sebagai saudara yang suportif, selalu memaksa Wonwoo untuk mengajak Mingyu pergi berkencan yang juga selalu menghasilkan gelengan cepat dari Wonwoo yang malu-malu kucing (aneh rasanya melihat Jeon Wonwoo yang brutal menjadi seperti itu, yah, tapi gimana lagi cinta merubah segalanya.)

Sampai pada akhirnya, sebuah gosip _hot_ muncul dan langsung mematahkan hati fans Kim Mingyu yang terdiri dari berbagai gender dan usia. Semua berawal dari Boo Seungkwan si toa masjid yang melihat Mingyu sedang jalan berdua dengan pemuda peri Tiongkok yang ahli _b-boying_ , Xu Minghao serta mengumbar cerita tentang dirinya yang melihat secara _live_ adegan Mingyu yang memojokkan Minghao di lorong laboratorium dan menciumnya.

Gosip amat sangat _hot_ itu lalu disusul klarifikasi Kim Mingyu yang dengan bangganya menyebar-nyebarkan bahwa Xu Minghao ialah miliknya kepada semua orang yang melirik ke arahnya-baik sengaja maupun tidak.

Padahal kenyataannya ya, pacaran saja belum. (lol)

Sebut Kim Mingyu sebagai pemuda kepedean penebar gosip bahwa objek PDKT-nya sudah menjadi pacarnya.

Akibatnya buat Wonwoo?

Tentu saja ia jadi patah hati akibat daun muda kelebihan kalsium yang terlihat keren disaat apapun (Satu kali Wonwoo pernah melihat Mingyu mengupil dan sialnya dia masih saja keren,) serta menumbuhkan rasa bencinya pada Minghao yang tak bersalah.

Maka dari itu, demi mewujudkan keinginannya menyingkirkan S. Coups (yang hingga kini masih mengejar-ngejar Jisoo) dan Minghao (yang sudah dua bulan in jadi objek PDKT Mingyu), Wonwoo mengontrak Junhui untuk mengacaukan segalanya.

Tentu saja agar Wonwoo bisa bersama Mingyu dan S. Coups pergi dari kehidupan Jisoo.

Yeah, katai saja Wonwoo itu sebelas duabelas dengan rubah licik nan egois.

.

.

.

"Tanda tangani ini."

Junhui menatap selembar kertas yang diulurkan Wonwoo ketika ia sedang sibuk melahap _ramyun_ pedasnya dengan tatapan aneh. Pandangan Junhui lalu dialihkan menuju Jisoo yang berdiri dengan manis di belakang Wonwoo dengan tatapan turuti-saja-Wonwoo-dan-kau-akan-bahagia.

"Apa ini?" tanya Junhui sembari menunjuk kertas berwarna hijau stabilo norak dengan sumpitnya.

"Surat kontrak." sahut Wonwoo kalem, sebelum pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Junhui dan menyeruput es jeruk (milik Junhui) dengan enaknya.

 _Watdefak_?

 **Saya, Wen Junhui, bersedia menuruti segala perintah Jeon Wonwoo dalam rangka menikung hubungan Kim Mingyu dan Xu Minghao serta menjadi pacar pura-pura dari Hong Jisoo atau Jeon Wonwoo akan melaporkan kepada Māma saya perihal uang jajan yang dialih fungsikan sebagai alat untuk membeli sarana pemuas kebutuhan bernama blue film.**

 **Tertanda, Wen Junhui**

"Kau gila, ya, Jeon? Untuk apa ini?" sergah Junhui cepat, bahkan hingga ia menyemburkan sedikit kuah ramyunnya pada kertas yang menyakitkan mata Junhui baik warnanya mau pun isinya.

Junhui masih ingat dengan jelas akan chatnya kemarin malam dengan Wonwoo mengenai masalah permintaan pemuda _emo_ itu, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Jeon Wonwoo si pemalas bisa seserius ini.

Wah, rupanya Wonwoo jatuh terlalu dalam pada seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Menurutmu surat kontrak itu untuk apa?! Cepat tanda tangani!" seru Wonwoo ketus sembari melemparkan sebuah bolpen _pink princess_ yang bahkan Junhui tidak sudi memegangnya.

"Bolpenmu?" jengit Junhui.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Punya Jisoo."

Junhui melirik Jisoo dengan tatapan _ilfeel_ , yang membuat pemuda kalem itu membalas dengan menggeleng cepat, "Itu milik Kaeun noona, tadi ia meminjamkannya padaku karena tinta bolpen satu-satunya milikku bocor."

"Ooh."

Suasana pun hening, kecuali kalau kau abaikan seruputan Wonwoo pada es jeruk (masih milik Junhui) yang tinggal seperempat gelas dan suara kunyahan Wen Junhui yang kelaparan.

"Tanda tangani, bodoh." kata Wonwoo dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Mana ada orang bodoh yang teriak bodoh, naikkan nilaimu sebelum mengejek Wen Junhui tampan ini yang berhasil masuk peringkat 20 besar paralel." sindir Junhui tanpa peduli pelototan Wonwoo yang seolah ingin mencolok mata besar pemuda Shenzen berambut pirang itu.

"Cerewet."

SRET! SRET!

Junhui menandatangi kertas itu lalu melemparkan bolpennya pada Wonwoo yang segera ditangkap dengan refleks ala pebasket, "Ingat kalau ini bukan karena ancamanmu itu aku tidak akan membantu. Jadi berterima kasihlah."

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo menyeringai sedangkan Jisoo hanya mendesah pasrah akan kelakuan _absurd_ dua orang yang sayangnya adalah orang terdekatnya di Pledis Academy.

Ingatkan Jisoo untuk mencari kawan yang lebih normal.

.

.

Begitu bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah berbunyi, Junhui merapikan tasnya dan mengunyah permen karet _peppermint_ yang selalu siap sedia di kantongnya.

"Hei, Jun! Kau mau ikut latihan _dance_ tidak? Kita ketambahan anggota baru, lho!" kata Soonyoung yang nangkring di jendela sebelah tempat duduk Junhui. Junhui hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Toh tidak ada salahnya ikut latihan dan melupakan penatnya belajar serta kenyataan bahwa PR Kimianya belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Siapa saja yang ikut latihan?" tanya Junhui lalu menatap pemuda dengan mata sipit dengan senyuman lebar yang ternyata tengah berteriak pada manusia cebol teman sekelas Junhui yang ada di ambang pintu.

"JIHOONIE! PULANG BARENG ABANG, YUK!"

 _Well_ , Junhui diabaikan sepertinya.

BRUK!

Seketika Junhui meringis ketika ia melihat sebuah buku melayang menuju muka Soonyong dan menghantamnya cukup keras, "DIAM KAU SIPIT TIDAK WARAS!"

"Woah, Jihoon memang _tsundere_ seperti kakaknya." komentar Junhui yang disambut cengiran kuda dari Soonyoung yang seolah tahan banting demi cintanya pada Jihoon.

"Kakaknya? Maksudmu Yoongi sunbae? Yoongi sunbae bukan kakak Jihoonie gulaku, mereka hanya kebetulan mirip dari segi sifat dan wajah." jawab Soonyoong cerah ceria sembari mendekap kamus tebal yang baru saja mencium wajahnya dengan brutal.

"Terserah apa katamu, Kwon. Ngomong-ngomong siapa anak barunya?" tanya Junhui kepada Soonyoung (lagi-lagi) yang malah terfokus pada arah lain.

"MINGHAO-YA! SINI SINI!" seru Soonyoung lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Junhui seenak kucing yang baru saja melihat ikan segar lewat di depannya.

 _Well_ , lagi-lagi Junhui diabaikan.

Sungguh _bad luck_ sedang menaunginya akhir-akhir ini.

Diliriknya Soonyoung dengan kesal ketika pemuda Kwon itu kemudian kembali bersama seorang pemuda kurus berambut ikal pelangi di rangkulannya.

 _Wah, imut juga,_ batin Junhui ketika pemuda itu tersenyum malu-malu dengan pandangan mata kepada lantai. Orang yang dibawa Soonyoung ini sangat mencakup tipe-tipe Junhui, yang lebih suka orang yang seimut _cutie pie_ dibandingkan yang _elegant_.

"Ini Xu Minghao, _freshman_ dari Tiongkok yang menjadi anggota baru kita."

Freshman dari Tiongkok?

Rasanya Junhui ingat sesuatu, tapi apa ya?

Ah, lupakan sajalah, _cutie pie_ yang ini lebih penting untuk digaet.

" _Nǐ hǎo, Minghao-er, wǒ shì Junhui_." kata Junhui disertai _wink_ spesialnya pada adik kelasnya yang malah makin menunduk dengan pipi yang diwarnai dengan rona merah.

 _Gyahaha, aku berhasil!_

Tawa nista Junhui bergema dalam hati ketika ia berhasil membuat pemuda manis disebelah Soonyoung itu merona dengan lucunya.

"Astaga Jun, kendalikan _flirting_ menjijikkanmu! Lagipula Minghao ini sudah diincar orang." sergah Soonyoung yang makin erat merangkul Minghao yang terus menunduk malu-malu.

Alis Junhui naik beberapa milimeter.

Diincar katanya?

Kalau begitu belum _taken_ 'kan?

Sejak kapan orang belum _taken_ tidak boleh digoda hanya karena sudah diincar orang?

"Soonyoung hyung, kau sudah mendekati Jihoon hyung, jadi jangan dekati Minghao-ku."

Sebuah suara memotong Junhui yang baru akan bertanya perihal ke- _taken_ -an Minghao. Seketika ia menoleh untuk memastikan suara siapakah yang menyebut nama _cutie pie_ manisnya (Junhui mulai ngaku-ngaku, haha) dengan tambahan 'ku' di belakang namanya.

Sebuah seringaian terbit di wajah Junhui bersamaan ketika Soonyoung melepas rangkulannya pada Minghao, saat mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi dengan seragam Pledis Academy yang tidak begitu rapi berdiri di belakang Soonyoung dengan ekspresi tak suka dan tatapan setajam laser yang seolah bisa membakar rambut Soonyoung.

Junhui kenal pemuda ini.

 _Freshman_ favorit Wonwoo yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi pengganti Seungcheol sebagai kapten tim basket Pledis.

Kim Mingyu.

"Aah~ Sedang apa disini? Kau tidak latihan basket?" kata Junhui degan nada kaget yang dibuat-buat. Padahal ia sendiri tahu kalau latihan basket untuk _freshman_ diliburkan hari ini.

Pemuda itu, Kim Mingyu, mengerjapkan mata lalu mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Junhui sembari tersenyum miring, "Latihan hari ini diliburkan dan aku ingin menemani Minghao-ku latihan _dance_."

Minghao-ku?

 _Huh, jadi ini, ya, Kim Mingyu yang tersohor dengan_ confidence _ketinggian itu? Kurasa pilihanku untuk menyetujui tawaran Wonwoo memang tepat._

Junhui benar-benar ingin tertawa dalam hati, karena melawan Adonis Pledis demi memperebutkan _cutie pie_ berambut pelangi rasanya sangat menarik.

"Wah, kau ini sangat baik ya." puji Junhui dengan senyuman lebar, sementara ujung matanya melirik Minghao yang balik memandang Junhui lewat sela poninya.

 _Kita lihat saja setelah ini, Kim Mingyu._

"Tapi... Minghao-ku? Bukannya kau belum berpacaran dengan Minghao?" kata Junhui dengan seringai setan di wajah tampannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Junhui bisa melihat wajah adik kelasnya yang berkulit gelap itu diwarnai aura mengerikan dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk serta senyuman bertaring yang penuh arti.

 _Kau menantangku, Junhui hyung? Minghao milikku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Wonwoo membuat grup 'Singkirkan Minghao dan S. Coups'**

 **9.21 PM**

 **Wonwoo mengundang Jun dan Joshua Hong**

 **9.21 PM**

 **Joshua Hong bergabung dengan obrolan**

 **9.30 PM**

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _JUNHUI MANA JUNHUIIII_

 _9.31 PM_

 **Jun bergabung dengan obrolan**

 **11.30 PM**

 _ **Jun**_

 _Grup apaan ini, sungguh sangat tidak penting [insert sticker flat face]_

 _11.31 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _YEAY FULL TEAM_

 _11.31 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Dasar dungu, untuk apa grup beginian?_

 _11.31 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Hey, babu tidak boleh mengatai tuannya_

 _11.32 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _AKU BUKAN BABUMU, JEON SIAL! [insert sticker angry]_

 _11.32 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _B-A-B-U_

 _11.32 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Diamlah anak bodoh._

 _11.32 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Oiya tadi aku sudah bertemu dengan Minghao dan Mingyu_

 _11.32 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Minghao imut sekali. Aku jadi kasihan kalau ingat Mingyu yang memonopolinya_

 _11.32 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _NAH_

 _11.33 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _KALAU BEGITU KITA SEPIKIRAN, BABUKU!_

 _11.33 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Teflon masak bodoh, aku bukan babumu_

 _11.33 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _KAU AMBIL SETAN CILIK ITU DAN AKU AMBIL MINGYUKU YANG TAMPAN [insert sticker sly smirk]_

 _11.33 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _(((setan cilik))) Minghao itu makhluk imut seperti cinnamon roll, anak bodoh_

 _11.34 PM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Masa bodoh, bagiku dia seperti setan cilik perebut Mingyu_

 _11.34 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Wonu, tidur sekarang. Kau juga, Junhui. Hari sudah malam_

 _11.35 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Aish, aku belum mengantuk, Soo_

 _11.35 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Dan aku masih main DOTA bersama Seungcheol [insert sticker smiling]_

 _11.35 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Kau berteman dengan manusia bar-bar itu [insert sticker flat face]_

 _11.35 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Wah, Seungcheol masih bangun? Pantas saja dia mengechatku_

 _11.36 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _[sent a picture]_

 _11.36 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _WTF S. COUPS MACAM STALKER BUTUH BELAIAN_

 _11.36 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Woah, Seungcheol [insert sticker clapping hands]_

 _11.36 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _BTW KENAPA DI READ SIH, HONG?! JANGAN DI READ HARUSNYA!_

 _11.36 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _BIAR TAHU RASA MAKHLUK ITU DIKACANGIN!_

 _11.36 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Jangan jahat begitu, Wonu. Kalau semisal Seungcheol adalah kau dan aku adalah Mingyu, apa kau bakal suka?_

 _11.36 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Jisoo... [insert sticker crying]_

 _11.36 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _BAGUS JOSHUA SAYANGKU! [insert sticker laughing]_

 _11.37 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Fuck you, lad [insert sticker angry]_

 _11.37 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Jangan mengumpat, Won. Cepat tidur dan mimpikan Mingyu_

 _11.37 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Rasakan itu anak bodoh_

 _11.37 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Kau juga, Jun. Kau dan Seungcheol jangan sering-sering begadang demi main DOTA_

 _11.37 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Aku terharu Jisooku sayang perhatian padaku [insert sticker love]_

 _11.37 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Kenapa harus menyebut Seungcheol juga, sih? Biarkan saja anak alay itu_

 _11.37 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Tidur, Wonu. Aku tidak mau kesulitan saat membangunkanmu besok pagi_

 _11.37 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _[insert sticker sad]_

 _11.37 PM (Read by 1)_

.

.

.

(bonus chat Seungcheol untuk Jisoo)

 _JOSHUA BABE~_

 _11.32 PM (Read)_

 _MALAM SAYANGKUUU_

 _11.32 PM (Read)_

 _SUDAH MENGERJAKAN PR KIMIA KAN?_

 _11.32 PM (Read)_

 _JANGAN LUPA TIDUR CANTIK YAAA_

 _11.32 PM (Read)_

 _MIMPIKAN AKU YANG SANGAT TAMPAN INI_

 _11.33 PM (Read)_

 _KECUP SAYANG DARI CHOI SEUNGCHEOL [insert sticker kiss]_

 _11.32 PM (Read)_

 _Astaga, kenapa cuma di read sih?_

 _11.36 PM (Read)_

 _Jisookuuu [insert sticker crying]_

 _11.36 PM (Read)_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hallo, saya kembali dengan chapter satu yang sepertinya tidak sesuai ekspektasi ya :( maaf kalau mengecewakan :(

Btw saya mau memperjelas profilnya GyuHao yaaa~

Disana 'kan tulisannya ' _in relationship with..._ ' jangan kira kalau GyuHao udah pacaran hoho xD /troll/ 'kan saya bilangnya ada hubungan, bisa aja hubungan sahabat, TTM, friendzone atau lainnya, tapi buat saya ' _in relationship_ ' di situ diartikan sebagai 'hubungan dekat' a.k.a si Mingyu yang lagi PDKT sama Minghao :D

Maaf kalau membingungkan yaaa :)))

Terus kenapa profilnya Mingyu dikasih ' _over-over-protective boyfriend_ '? Karena itu mau ngejelasin kalo Mingyu itu tipe pacar yang over protektif hehe v:

oiya saya mau curcol sedikit ya.

saya 'kan baru-baru ini suka sama para manusia mansae-mansae ini. kalo boleh bilang, sebenernya saya nggak begitu suka pairing yang umum diantara para carat (SeungHan, Meanie, VerKwan, SoonHoon, SoonSeok, dan lainnya) saya cuma suka JunHao dan malah suka macem-macem pairing yang dianggap crack kayak CheolSoo, GyuShua, GyuHao sama MingSol. dan fyi aja ya, saya malah gakbetah baca JiHan atau JeongCheol (lol) sama dulu saya cuma tahan baca Meanie tapi harus top!Wonwoo (seriously haha). maka dari itulah saya minta maaf kalau feelnya masih berantakan. mohon bimbingannya~

btw ini fanfic spesial dengan cast yang di out of character-kan (chukkae seventeen yang saya pilih untuk dinistakan lol) apalagi wonwoo yang jadi alay sekali xD /sungkem maaf buat para carat/

makasih buat responnya :) buat chapter ini makasih banget udah baca, maaf sudah menunggu hehe

UTS saya sungguh menyebalkan dan masih akan berlangsung lama /crying/ kalau nggak karena semangat saya nulis fanfic di tengah kebosanan diri dalam belajar, chapter ini gak bakal update cepet. jadi saya gak yakin selanjutnya bakal fast update. maaf yaaa

oke, A/N ini kepanjangan. jadi reviewnya + kritik sarannya bisa dibilang lewat PM atau review yaaa~

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


	3. Shipper Things

**THE SAVIOUR**

| seventeen fanfiction |

| SEVENTEEN © PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT |

| THE SAVIOUR © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter two: shipper things**

* * *

 **saviour /ˈseɪvjə/**

 **A person who saves someone or something from danger or difficulty**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN!**

 **cast disini dibuat berkelakuan berbeda dengan fanfic seventeen pada umumnya (a.k.a super out of character)**

 **.**

 **berani beda itu baik (lol)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Minghao-ya, kau besok ada latihan?

11.21 PM (Read)

 _Tidak, kau ada tidak?_

 _11.25 PM (Read)_

Kukira kau sudah tidur. Tidur sana, Hao

11.25 PM (Read)

Aku ada latihan basket besok

11.25 PM (Read)

 _Kau sendiri juga belum tidur [insert sticker pouting]_

 _11.25 PM (Read)_

 _Latihanmu kira-kira selesai jam berapa?_

 _11.25 PM (Read)_

Tergantung Seungcheol hyung

11.25 PM (Read)

Haohao, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tidur, oke? [insert sticker wink]

11.26 PM (Read)

 _Mingyu menyebalkan, aku 'kan masih harus menyelesaikan episode 4 Descendants of the Sun [insert sticker pout]_

 _11.26 PM (Read)_

 _Kita tetap pulang bersama, kan?_

 _11.26 PM (Read)_

Jangan dimabuk Song Joongki, Minghao. Aku lebih tampan

11.26 PM (Read)

Tentu saja kalau kau mau menungguku selesai latihan

11.26 PM (Read)

 _[insert sticker puking]_

 _11.27 PM (Read)_

 _Aku tahu kau tampan tapi jangan sombong [insert sticker sad]_

 _11.27 PM (Read)_

 _Yay! Kalau begitu besok aku akan menontonmu latihan!_

 _11.27 PM (Read)_

Gomawo, Minghao-ya, aku akan mentraktirmu Twinberry Cheesecake sepulang latihan besok [insert sticker love]

11.27 PM (Read)

[sent a photo]

11.27 PM (Read)

Bonus selfie beberapa detik yang lalu dari Kim Mingyu yang tampan

11.27 PM (Read)

 _Gyu [insert sticker speechless]_

 _11.28 PM (Read)_

 _KENAPA WAJAHMU MASIH SEGAR NAN BAHAGIA BEGITU_

 _11.28 PM (Read)_

 _AKU SAJA SUDAH SANGAT MENGANTUK_

 _11.28 PM (Read)_

 _[sent a photo]_

 _11.28 PM (Read)_

 _AAK ESKRIM! AKU SAYANG PADAMU, GYU [insert sticker love]_

 _11.28 PM (Read)_

Aku juga sayang padamu, Haohao. Sekarang tidur dan tunda lanjutan dramamu.

11.28 PM (Read)

Btw kau masih imut kok [insert sticker love]

11.28 PM (Read)

 _Ne, appa [insert sticker pouting]_

 _11.28 PM (Read)_

 _Terima kasih, Mingyuuu~ Selamat tidur!_

 _11.28 PM (Read)_

Kau juga, sweet dream, Haohao

11.29 PM

.

.

.

Minghao menunduk menatap sepatunya tanpa henti.

Sungguh kebiasannya yang ini memang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Selalu setiap ia gugup, maka sepatunya bisa lebih tampan dari apapun. Bahkan daripada Song Joongki yang terlihat tampan dengan pakaian tentara.

Pernah satu kali Mingyu memaksa Minghao yang tengah gugup untuk memandang ke depan dengan memegang kepalanya untuk menjaganya tetap menatap depan. Tapi rupanya kekuatan tangan pebasket Mingyu berhasil dikalahkan oleh kegugupan Minghao yang menggelegak.

Buruknya, kebiasaan buruk Minghao ini sering muncul.

Sesering Seungkwan yang menggosip bersama _ahjumma_ penjaga kantin atau Hansol yang tertidur di tengah pelajaran sejarah.

Terlebih disaat-saat seperti ini, disaat ia dan Mingyu harus berpisah saat kelas tambahan, dimana Minghao mengambil kelas Matematika (Minghao hanya sanggup mangap kalau gurunya mulai menuliskan sebuah pertidaksamaan kuadrat dalam bentuk pecahan yang harus dipecahkan) sedangkan Mingyu sang _Mr-Know-It-All_ yang pada awalnya ingin menemani Minghao di kelas matematika harus gigit jari karena wali kelas mereka memaksa Mingyu untuk masuk ke kelas Sastra Korea.

Jujur saja, Minghao tidak punya teman selain Mingyu setelah tiga bulan bersekolah di Pledis Academy.

Tiap kali ia mendekati gerombolan orang, baik namja mau pun yeoja, ada saja salah satu dari mereka yang melirik aneh pada Minghao yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menganggu (Ia hanya duduk anteng sembari sepotong-potong menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan orang disekitarnya.)

Minghao salah apa, sih?

Matanya dua, hidungnya satu, mulutnya satu, dan telinganya dua.

Tangan dan kakinya juga lengkap masing-masing dua buah.

Atau apa karena wajahnya?

Minghao tahu dia sedikit dimirip-miripkan dengan salah satu member boyband GOT7 (Minghao _fanboy_ mereka ngomong-ngomong, karena Mark Tuan sangat keren kalau melakukan _martial arts_ ) tapi masa' karena itu, sih?

Oh, ayolah, Minghao bahkan tidak punya tanduk pink mencolok seperti _Queen Unicorn_ dalam _Barbie and The Secret Door_ walau rambutnya sama rainbownya dengan hewan rekaan magis itu (Demi ibunya di Anshan sana, Minghao tidak suka _Barbie_ , ia hanya kebetulan tahu dari sepupunya yang _freak_ terhadap _Barbie_.)

Tapi kenapa orang selalu memandangnya aneh?

Apa karena dia dari Tiongkok?

"Seo Myungho! Kemana fokusmu?"

Teguran Song-sonsaeng membuat Minghao mengerjapkan mata kaget dan kembali memandang papan tulis hijau dengan berbagai angka yang memualkan.

"Jeosonghamnida." lirih Minghao pelan, sementara pemuda dengan tubuh kurus itu mengambil bolpennya untuk menyalin angka yang ada papan tulis tanpa tahu maksudnya. Telinganya berusaha mengabaikan bisikan penuh racun gadis disebelahnyyang cukup keras untuk di dengar seluruh kelas.

"Lihat anak itu, bahkan ia tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Mingyu. Aku selalu menyayangkan keputusan Mingyu menyukai Myungho. Kalau Mingyu menyukai Jihoon sunbae atau Jeonghan sunbae mungkin rasanya lebih pantas."

Minghao selalu mendengar bahwa Mingyu menyukainya. Bahkan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Mingyu menyatakan cinta padanya dan mengajaknya untuk menjalani hubungan lebih dari sahabat.

Tapi Minghao tidak mau dan tidak pernah akan mau.

Semua ini bukan karena Mingyu tidak tampan (Minghao sering memuji Mingyu terlihat tampan dengan gigi taringnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti _vampire_ ) atau karena Mingyu yang tidak bisa berlari 100 meter dalam 11 detik (Mingyu ialah _Mr. Perfecto_ , sudah jelas ia bisa melakukan itu.)

Katai saja Minghao kolot, tapi menurut persepsinya, kau bisa membalas cinta seseorang hanya disaat hatimu bedebar menyenangkan berkat perlakuan lebih dari sahabat dari orang itu.

Namun sayang sekali, debaran itu bahkan tidak pernah muncul disaat ia bersama dengan Mingyu.

Dan, oh, akhir-akhir ini, wajah seorang kakak kelas yang mirip dengan pemilik salon di depan sekolah selalu membayangi otak Minghao.

Mulai dari _wink_ -nya saat memperkenalkan diri hingga tumblingnya di tengah _dance practice_ yang mengaggumkan.

Hati kecil Minghao pun berkali-kali berharap, bahwa sunbae-nya inilah yang menjadi orang yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Hari ini tidak ada latihan?"

Lengkingan Seungkwan membuat Jisoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu berhenti bergerak.

Pemuda dari Jeju-do yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan pemuda tinggi berhidung mancung, Seokmin, itu tak henti-hentinya menatap Jihoon dengan mata terbelak tak percaya.

"Aku tadi bilang apa, Boo? Sudah sana pergi." usir Jihoon tanpa belas kasih sayang membuat dua hoobae-nya tersebut bergidik dan segera pergi sambil menggumamkan salam pada kurcaci bertempramen itu.

"Jisoo sunbae, kami pergi dulu." sapa Seungkwan dan Seokmin dengan kompak ketika mendapati Jisoo di ambang pintu, yang dibalas oleh senyuman kecil dari Jisoo.

"Jihoon-ah, kenapa kau membatalkan latihan?"

Pemuda dengan rambut pastel yang sedang berbaring di tengah karpet lembut Ruang Musik tersebut mendecih kesal lalu mendengus.

"Yong-sonsaeng memaksaku untuk melakukan sesi tutor dengan manusia sipit bodoh dengan rambut terlalu mencolok sepulang sekolah." jawab Jihoon malas lalu berguling-guling.

Huh, apa Jihoon tidak pernah sadar kalau ia lebih bodoh daripada Soonyoung yang dikatainya bodoh? Rambutnya juga bahkan sama mencoloknya dengan Soonyoung. Inilah Lee Jihoon kita, _tsundere_ kelas akut yang tak pernah mengaku salah.

"Kau sudah bilang Jeonghan? Atau perlu aku saja yang bilang?" tanya Jisoo menawarkan, karena Jisoo adalah orang baik yang cinta damai. Ia tidak mau Jeonghan mengamuk saat latihan besok karena menemukan Ruang Musik kosong dan membuat latihan mereka selesai lebih lama lagi.

Jihoon mengerutkan dahi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terus berguling-guling seperti ikan di atas tanah, "Biar aku beritahu saja nanti. Oh, bukannya kau dan Jeonghan itu bermusuhan?"

Jisoo mengerjap kaget.

Sejak kapan dirinya dan Jeonghan bermusuhan? Boleh jadi ia dan Jeonghan memang sedikit _awkward_. Tetapi dari mana gosip seperti itu?

"Junhui bilang padaku tadi pagi."

Jisoo mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam hati.

Demi Princess Bubblegum yang berubah warna menjadi hijau tua. Kalau Seungkwan adalah diva penggosip, mungkin Wen Junhui bisa jadi pasangan yang cocok untuknya.

Ah, tidak!

Kalau Jisoo menjodoh-jodohkan Seungkwan dengan Junhui, bisa jadi ia digunduli oleh Kaeun. Mengingat fakta bahwa gadis itu selalu ber- _fangirling_ ria tentang Seungkwan yang sangat manis bila disandingkan dengan murid blasteran bernama Hansol.

.

.

.

Minghao duduk manis di kursi penonton menonton anak-anak basket sembari meneguk sebotol susu coklat dingin yang ia beli tadi.

Matanya mengerjap ketika melihat beberapa sunbae dengan seragam basket merah mencolok yang tengah berteriak pada segerombol hoobae berbaju putih yang sedang duduk. Tatapan itu khususnya diberikan kepada seseorang berambut pirang dengan aksen aneh ketika berteriak.

"HEI! ANGKAT PANTAT MALAS KALIAN LALU KELILINGI LAPANGAN DENGAN LIDI RAPUH YANG KALIAN SEBUT KAKI! SEKARANG!"

 _Ah, Junhui sunbae ternyata tergabung dalam klub basket bersama Mingyu_ , batin Minghao sembari tersenyum kecil memandangi Junhui yang berangkulan dengan seorang sunbae berwajah datar.

 _Oh, siapa sunbae yang mirip rubah aneh itu?_

"Hei! Sedang menunggu siapa?"

Minghao berhenti menatapi anak-anak basket dan menengok, hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda berseragam Pledis dengan strip dua di kemeja yang berwajah ramah dan mata kucing yang khas.

 _Duh, ini siapa ya?_

.

.

.

Jisoo tadinya ingin segera pulang dan belajar untuk esok hari walau tidak ada PR maupun ulangan. Tetapi ketika Wonwoo mengiriminya pesan alay diikuti dengan banyak _sticker_ yang memintanya untuk mengungguinya latihan, Jisoo memutuskan untuk menurut.

Toh, apa salahnya?

Jisoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju area bangku penonton dan mendapati seorang pemuda kurus bermata lucu dengan rambut warna-warni.

 _Oh, apa ini kecengannya Mingyu yang terkenal itu?_

Batin Jisoo berkata ketika ia teringat bagaimana deskripsi yang Wonwoo jelaskan padanya dengan berapi-api hingga ludahnya tersembur kemana-mana.

 _ **Xu Minghao! Sangat kurus, aku yakin dia anoreksia!**_

Wonwoo selalu berburuk sangka pada Minghao dan Jisoo hanya sanggup mendoakan agar saudaranya itu kembali ke jalan yang benar.

 _ **Lalu rambutnya seperti lollipop anak kecil, pasti itu wig yang dipakai demi menyembunyikan kebotakan.**_

Imajinasi yang amat bagus tentu akan dimiliki oleh otak Jeon Wonwoo yang dipenuhi racun apabila memikirkan Minghao.

 _ **Lalu wajahnya polos, tentu saja itu hanya sok belaka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lebih seram dari pada wajah Asmodeus.**_

Yang bisa Jisoo lakukan hanyalah mendoakan Wonwoo agar tobat. Kasihan apabila dosanya selalu menumpuk karena menghujat Minghao yang mungkin saja tidak mengenal Wonwoo.

"Hei! Sedang menunggu siapa?" sapa Jisoo sembari duduk tepat di sebelah Minghao dengan senyum ramah di wajah. Yang disapa sedikit berjengit lalu balas tersenyum kecil dengan malu-malu.

"Annyeong sunbaenim, aku sedang menunggu temanku." balas Minghao canggung. Jisoo mengangguk paham, ia melirik ke arah lapangan dan mendapati Junhui melambai kepadanya sembari menyeret seorang pemuda berwajah _western_ ala Leonardo diCaprio.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Leonardo diCaprio, Jisoo jadi ingat kalau ia baru saja membeli DVD _The Revenant_ yang harus segera ia tonton bersama Junhui. Jisoo tidak mau mengajak Wonwoo karena pemuda itu akan berkata dengan penuh percaya diri bahwa wajah pemeran utamanya harus diganti dengan wajahnya yang amat-sangat tampan.

Wonwoo itu narsis, Junhui juga, dan Jisoo lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya menyesali kenyataan menyedihkan kalau temannya ialah makhluk-makhluk abnormal dengan narsisme diatas rata-rata.

Sungguh bahagia hidup Hong Jisoo kita ini.

"Sunbaenim kenal dengan Junhui sunbae?" Minghao bertanya dengan polos ketika Jisoo balas pelambai pada pemuda Shenzen yang kemudian melempar _kiss bye_ ala emak-emak norak.

Jisoo tertawa kalem, tentu harus kalem didepan adik kelasnya yang mungkin belum mengenal sisi liar Hong Jisoo yang suka menonton _film blue_ (Jisoo suka menonton film dengan genre apapun.) Ia mengulum senyum dan mengangguk, "Ada apa memangnya?"

Minghao hanya mengerjapkan mata lalu menggeleng lucu sebelum kembali memandang manusia-manusia berkeringat di lapangan sana. Jisoo pun bisa melihat, kalau mata pemuda itu tertuju kepada sunbae pirangnya dibanding sahabatnya sendiri.

 _Ah, mungkin Junhui tak perlu susah payah menikung Minghao dan Mingyu._

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang bahagia walau ia terus memasang wajah datar (ala layar iPad kalau Junhui boleh menambahi) ketika para hoobae-nya tengah memperebutkan bola berwarna oranye bergaris hitam dengan penuh nafsu.

 _Well_ , senangnya telah menjadi sunbae di klub Basket.

Cukup berlindung di balik ketek Wen Junhui sementara Seungcheol meneriaki hoobae-nya untuk terus berlari. Lalu guna Wonwoo? Tugasnya hanyalah mengabsen dan menunggu hingga latihan selesai.

Tugas yang amat cocok bagi makhluk mageran yang modus seperti Wonwoo. Wonwoo jadi punya banyak waktu untuk melihat keseksian Mingyu ketika bermain basket dan tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga.

"Hoi, tuh ada Jisoo." kata Junhui sembari menyikut Wonwoo yang terfokus pada Mingyu yang melompat kesana kemari. Wonwoo mengerjap beberapa kali saat dilihatnya Mingyu melempar poninya dan mengusap keringat di dahi.

 _Astaga, Kim Mingyu memang makhluk Tuhan yang terseksi._

"Oh, mana-mana?" gumam Wonwoo lalu melirik ke arah telengan kepala Junhui hanya untuk mendapati Jisoo tengah mengobrol bersama seseorang yang sejak latihan basket dimulai tidak Wonwoo anggap keberadaannya

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kecengan Mingyu-nya tersayang?

 _Huh, bikin bad mood saja._

 _"Fuck,_ Jisoo ngapain kemari kalau dia hanya mau mengob-"

"DIMANA HONG JISOOKU?! Ah astaga~ dia kemari pasti ingin melihatku yang ker-OUCH! SIAL KAU, _EMO PUNK!_ "

Seungcheol yang memotong perkataan Wonwoo sukes mendapat tendangan keras si tulang keringnya. Pelakunya lalu melotot seram sebelum mengomel kesal, "JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MEMODUSI JISOO, S. COUPS GILA!"

Wonwoo pun lalu melangkah cuek menuju Jisoo, mengabaikan teriakan Junhui tentang kewajibannya sebagai pengevaluasi dan Seungcheol yang masih setia mengumpatinya.

 _Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan mendapatkan restu dariku, Choi Seungcheol._

"Hei, Soo!"

Wonwoo menyapa dengan nada riang dan mengabaikan Minghao yang menatapnya penasaran. Oh demi celana dalam pink milik Jihoon, kalau saja Jisoo tidak ada disini, Wonwoo sebenarnya ogah mendekat. Karena baginya, Xu Minghao adalah ialah kuman virus mematikan yang tak patut didekati.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Wonwoo berbasa-basi. Padahal dia juga tahu kalau Jisoo sedang mengobrol dengan Minghao dan ia menyelak diantara kedua orang berambut tidak _pure_ itu.

"Mengobrol dengan Minghao tentang Junhui. Kau mau ikut membocorkan aib-aibnya, Won?" jawab Jisoo santai.

Wonwoo mengangkat alis.

 _Junhui?_

 _Khehehehe, kalau begini seperti rencananya akan berjalan dengan sangat-sangat-sangat mulus._

"Kau menyukai Junhui?" tanya Wonwoo blak-blakan yang membuat Minghao menggeleng cepat sembari tergagap. Sementara Jisoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah sudah lelah dengan tingkah _straightforward_ Wonwoo.

"Aniyo sunbaenim. Aku bertanya karena Junhui sunbae itu sunbae-ku di klub menari." jawab Minghao dengan suara dan aksennya yang aneh (Hujat terus Minghao sampai kau puas, Jeon.)

 _Pft, alasan. Kalau kau menyukai Junhui bilang saja dan berikan Kim Mingyu padaku!_

Wonwoo memeliriki Minghao dengan tatapan tajam, "Kalau begitu aku tanya sekarang, menurutmu lebih tampan siapa, Junhui atau Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan penuh kemodusan. Siapa tahu Minghao akan memilik Junhui dan itu akan mempermudah dirinya menebar gosip kalau Junhui itu bersama Minghao.

Minghao yang terlihat terkejut akan pertanyaan itu, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum dengan polosnya menjawab, "Mmm... kalau aku jawab Hansol saja boleh tidak?"

 _Fuck, dia mempermainkanku, ya?_

Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, rasanya Wonwoo ingin menjambak rambut pelangi Minghao dan menenggelamkannya ke empang belakang sekolah agar tidak ada makhluk sepolos ini di dunia.

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR AKU TADI BERTANYA APA?! JAWAB SAJA MINGYU ATAU JUNHUI?!"

Wonwoo ngamuk dan Jisoo pada akhirnya harus melindungi Minghao yang mengkeret ketakutan karena diteriaki oleh rubah gurun yang memang sensitif seperti wanita pra-menstruasi.

.

.

.

"JISOO-YA! WONWOO-YA! BELIKAN EOMMA BAHAN MAKANAN DI SUPERMARKET! DAFTAR BELANJA ADA DI DEKAT KULKAS DAN JUGA UANGNYA! EOMMA HARUS PERGI ARISAN!"

Nyonya Jeon langsung menyambut kedua anaknya yang baru datang dengan perintah, membuat kedua anaknya mematung kaget di ruang tamu sebelum Nyonya Jeon berlalu membawa dompet ala ibu-ibu miliknya yang berwarna _peach_ lucu.

 _Hell_.

Jisoo dan Wonwoo bahkan baru melangkah lima kali di dalam rumah dan mereka sudah disuruh keluar begitu saja.

"Astaga eomma! Kenapa tidak Bohyuk saja?! Aku dan Jisoo sangat lelah!" protes Wonwoo menyebut nama adik kandungnya, Jeon Bohyuk yang lebih sayang Jisoo daripada Wonwoo. Sungguh adik yang amat durhaka, mirip Wonwoo si anak durhaka yang sering membantah orang tua.

Nyonya Jeon berkacak pinggang dan melotot dengan cara yang amat persis dengan Wonwoo.

"Bohyuk belum sekolah, lagipula minggu lalu kau sudah menyuruhnya! Cepat sana belanja atau makan malam bagianmu tidak disediakan!" seru Nyonya Jeon lalu pergi keluar rumah meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Jisoo yang berpandangan.

"EOMMAAA!"

.

.

.

"Won, kau ambil kangkung, tadi kita lupa mengambilnya." kata Jisoo yang sedang mendorong keranjang belanja di depannya sembari mencermati berbagai bumbu masak yang bermacam-macam.

Wonwoo, yang masih mengenakan _jersey_ basketnya yang tentunya bau keringat (Wonwoo malas ganti baju, beda dengan Jisoo yang sudah memakai kaus lengan pendek,) menggumam iya walau matanya memandang ramyun instan yang bungkusnya terlihat lezat.

"Dimana kangkungnya? Disini tidak ada." tanya Wonwoo yang kini tengak-tengok kesana kemari mencari sayuran di area bumbu masak.

Jisoo meliriknya dengan tatapan 'kau-bodoh-ya?' lalu menoyor kepala Wonwoo, "Jangan terlalu dungu, Won. Kau pikir sayuran ada di area yang sama dengan bumbu masak?"

Wonwoo, tidak terima dikatai dungu, membalas, "Tentu saja! Kalau kau ke pasar kau pasti akan menemukan kangkung yang berdekatan dengan bumbu instan sachet!"

"Bodoh, kau pikir sekarang kita di pasar?! Sudah san-"

" _Unca, Unca_!"

Perkataan Jisoo terhenti akibat tarikan pelan pada kausnya juga suara anak kecil yang memanggil-manggil. Sontak saja Jisoo dan Wonwoo memandang ke sisi kanan keranjang belanja hanya untuk menemukan seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira masih TK dengan poni lancip-lancip yang unik.

 _Ih, masih TK sudah pakai_ pomade _, orang tuanya seperti apa coba,_ batin Wonwoo penuh prasangka. Ia bahkan lupa kalau tetangganya yang bernama Baekhyun saat masih kecil dulu memakai eyeliner setiap akan berangkat ke TK.

"Ada apa, adik kecil?" tanya Jisoo lembut, sementara anak kecil itu mengerjap pelan dan menatap Jisoo tanpa henti.

" _Unca_ tampan."

 _Whut?_

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Oke, kali ini Wonwoo ngakak. Serius, deh, bagaimana bisa pesona Hong Jisoo selalu menarik perhatian orang yang aneh-aneh.

Pertama ada adik kelasnya yang berhidung mancung tapi hiperaktif seperti gorila sedang _trance_ , kedua ada mahasiswi manis baik hati tetangga sebelah yang ternyata adalah psikopat terhadap kucing, ketiga ada S. Coups bodoh berbulu mata badai yang tingkahnya macam kuli bangunan dan sekarang?

Anak kecil _pomade freak_ dengan baju bling-bling ala Michael Jackson.

 _Well_ , beruntunglah Wonwoo yang walau pun amat sangat tampan ini tidak pernah mendapat fans seaneh Jisoo (Katakan saja tidak ada yang pernah menyukaimu, Jeon.)

Jisoo yang tak tahu harus bagaimana hanya tersenyum canggung ditengah gelak tawa Wonwoo ditengah supermarket yang sukses menarik perhatian orang.

"Aah, terima kasih adik kecil. _Unca_ dan saudara _Unca_ ini harus pergi dulu, ya. Kamu juga harus mencari orang tuamu dan jangan keluyuran sendirian." kata Jisoo sembari memberi tepukan pelan pada kepala anak kecil itu dan menarik Wonwoo kabur menuju kasir.

"Lho, Soo, bagaimana dengan kangkungnya?" tanya Wonwoo yang kebingungan. Hey, kangkung itu makanan favoritnya tahu!

"Lupakan kangkungnya! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan anak kecil _creepy_ itu lagi!"

.

.

.

"Hei Hong, mampir ke Baskin Robins, yuk." ajak Wonwoo setelah keluar dari supermarket. Karena seingatnya ada gerai Baskin Robins tepat di sebelah supermarket ini.

"Malas ah, aku sudah punya es krim di rumah." sahut Jisoo sembari menggeleng, teringat kalau ia masih memiliki satu _cup_ besar _home made ice cream_ rasa kiwi favoritnya.

Wonwoo mendecih.

"Aku 'kan tidak punya" keluhnya.

"Itu deritamu." balas Jisoo dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang membuat Wonwoo ingin menendang Jisoo ke dalam selokan.

"Ah, annyeong Jisoo sunbaenim."

Baru saja Wonwoo ingin berteriak mengumpati Jisoo, seorang pemuda dengan seragam Pledis Academy menyapa Jisoo, yang dari suara dan aksen anehnya bisa Wonwoo kenali sebagai kuman paling berbahaya di dunia.

"Annyeonh Mingha-"

"Aku tidak disapa, huh? Dasar hoobae pilih-pilih." judes Wonwoo memotong Jisoo seperti ibu tiri Cinderella sembari melipat tangannya di dada dengan kesal.

"Annyeonghaseyo sunbaedeul. Kami duluan, ya."

 _Fuck_ , barusan itu suara siapa? Kok sepertinya kenal, ya.

Wonwoo menggeser pandangannya ke sebelah Minghao dengan hati-hati, hanya untuk menemukan si menjulang Kim Mingyu berdiri dengan tangan kiri merangkul Minghao dan tangan kanan memegang satu _cup_ Baskin Robin rasa _Chocolate Mint._

 _ASDFGHJKL! KIM MINGYU!_

Gagal sudah niat Wonwoo terlihat seperti anak baik dan tidak _sassy_ di depan Mingyu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Minghao-ya, Mingyu-ya!" balas Jisoo yang senantiasa ramah dengan senyum di wajah yang segera dibalas senyum oleh kedua hoobae-nya tersebut sebelum mereka berjalan berdua menuju halte.

Dan jangan lupakan juga bagaimana pelirikan tajam Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang seolah berkata 'sekali-lagi-sunbae-menjudesi-minghao-akan-kulempar-sunbae-ke-sungai-han.'

Aish, seram sekali tapi tetap saja tatapan itu membuat Mingyu teelihat sangat tampan bagi Wonwoo.

"Wah mereka baru saja dari Baskin Robins." komentar Jisoo sembari melirik Wonwoo yang masih shock akibat kemunculan adik kelas favoritnya tersebut.

"Kira-kira mereka ngapain, ya? Kencan?"

Jisoo memanas-manasi Wonwoo dengan senyuman jahil di wajah. Bolehlah sekali-kali Jisoo menganggu Wonwoo karena ia sudah terlalu sering berbaik hati pada Wonwoo.

"Diam, Hong! Mereka tidak sedang kencan! Ayo kita segera pulang!" bantah Wonwoo kesal dengan rengutan kesal di wajah. Pemuda _emo_ itu lalu melangkah kasar sembari meneteng belanjaannya.

 _Awas kau, Xu Minghao, akan kupersiapkan voodoo doll untukmu._

.

.

.

"Won, pelan-pelan, dong!" kata Jisoo setengah berlari menyusul Wonwoo sembari ngos-ngosan. Jisoo boleh jadi adalah wakil Pledis dalam lomba atletik, tapi Wonwoo ialah pebasket yang nyaris tiap hari berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket.

Wonwoi malah mempercepat langkahnya seolah ogah didekati Jisoo dan samar-samar Jisoo dengar Wonwoo merapal berbagai umpatan sial yang ditujukan pada Minghao.

Duh, kasihan sekali anak itu harus berurusan dengan kekesalan Jeon Wonwoo.

"Won, Minghao tidak salah ap-"

"SALAH! Salahnya adalah bisa terus dekat dengan Mingyu! _That is should be I!_ " seru Wonwoo setengah berteriak dengan penuh kekesalan dan sok inggris.

Jisoo, sebagai manusia yang ber- _basic_ bahasa Inggris mendecih kesal, " _That should be me_ , anak bodoh. Jangan sok inggris kalau memang nilai Bahasa Inggrismu tidak sampai KKM."

"Cerewet, Hong." balas Wonwoo datar.

"Ah! _UNCA_ JEON 17 DAN _UNCA_ TAMPAN!"

Seruan anak kecil yang rasanya familiar membuat Wonwoo dan Jisoo berhenti berjalan dan menengok. Mata mereka langsung membulat kaget ketika mendapati anak kecil ber- _pomade_ yang tadi di supermarket berdiri di belakang mereka sembari tersenyum lebar.

" _U-unca_ Jeon 17?" gumam Wonwoo sembari berjengit aneh akan nama panggilan untuknya itu (Tidak mungkin anak itu memanggil Wonwoo _Unca_ Tampan karena jelas yang dipuji tadi ialah Hong Jisoo).

" _Jersey_ -mu, Wonwoo."

Oh, iya. _Jersey_ basketnya.

Tertulis besar-besar 'JEON' dengan nomer 17 dibawahnya.

"Halo, adik kecil, sepertinya kita bertemu lagi." kata Jisoo dengan nada bicara yang aneh, bisa Wonwoo tebak kalau sebenarnya Jisoo ogah bertemu dengan anak kecil ini lagi. Mungkin ini karma akibat perlakuan menyebalkan Jisoo pada Wonwoo tadi.

"Tentu saja kita bertemu lagi! Kita 'kan ditakdirkan untuk bersama!" jawab anak kecil itu dengan ceria.

Jisoo _speechless_ dan Wonwoo tak bisa menahan diri untuk menertawakan Jisoo berkat perkataan ala sinetron yang keluar dari bibir anak TK tak dikenal.

Demi cangcut Hades, Wonwoo benar-benar harus bertemu dengan orang tua bocah ini yang telah mendidik anaknya dengan amat sangat baik.

"LEE CHAN! CEPAT KEMARI! HYUNG SUDAH BILANG 'KAN UNTUK JANGAN KELUYURAN SENDIRIAN!"

Teriakan terdengar, bocah kecil di depan Wonwoo dan Jisoo ini langsung balas berteriak sebelum pergi ke arah taman, "NDEH HYUNG! Aah, sampai ketemu lagi, _Unca_ Tampan!"

Ooh, namanya Lee Chan rupanya.

Jisoo dan Wonwoo berpandangan sejenak, otak mereka seolah bertelepati karena hal yang mereka pikirkan sekarang sama.

 _Kenapa suaranya familiar ya?_

Wonwoo mengarahkan padangannya menuju bocah Lee Chan yang kini sudah berada di taman bersama seseorang berambut panjang dengan dada rata dan bahu tegap seperti pria.

Kok seperti...

"Lah? Itu Jeonghan dan itu S. Coups! ASTAGA _OTP-KU!"_ seru Wonwoo saat anak kecil tadi pergi bergandengan bersama Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

"Apaan sih kau ini Jeon. Ayo pergi.!" kata Jisoo tak peduli lalu menarik Wonwoo yang masih sibuk bergumam bahagia soal _OTP-nya_ yang sedang berdua mengurus anak kecil dan melupakan segala kegundahannya akan Mingyu dan Minghao.

 _Fyi_ saja ya, Wonwoo itu nge- _ship_ SeungHan a.k.a Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, dua orang siswa dari kelas Junhui yang sering dijodoh-jodohkan oleh sunbae mereka sejak masa MOS dulu dan menjadi _OTP_ banyak siswa Pledis Academy.

Namun sayang sekali Jeonghan itu _straight_ sedangkan Seungcheol malah menyukai Jisoo dan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Jeonghan yang katanya bukan seleranya.

Mungkin bisa jadi inilah salah satu sebab Wonwoo tidak mau Jisoo dengan Seungcheol, yaitu karena Jisoo adalah orang ketiga diantara _OTP_ -nya.

.

.

.

 **Wonwoo mengubah nama grup menjadi 'Singkirkan Minghao dan Sukseskan SeungHan'**

 **9.10 PM**

 _ **Jun**_

 _Fanboy detected_

 _9.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Diam kau babu kampungan! Sekarang tugasmu bertambah!_

 _9.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Tikung Mingyu dan Minghao dan cegah Seungcheol mendekati Jisoo agar dia bersama Jeonghan_

 _9.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _(((babu kampungan))) [insert sticker middle finger]_

 _9.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 **Joshua Hong mengubah nama grup menjadi 'Singkirkan Minghao dan S. Coups'**

 **9.12 PM**

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Wen Junhui, tidak boleh memakai sticker tidak baik seperti itu_

 _9.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Kenapa diganti..._

 _9.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Nanti kalau ada orang yang melihat grup ini mengira kita sekte SeungHan_

 _9.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Impossible_

 _9.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Hong Jisoo jangan cemburu sayangku, masih ada aku [insert sticker wink]_

 _9.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Aku tidak cemburu_

 _9.14 PM (Read by 2)_

 **Wonwoo mengubah nama grup menjadi 'Singkirkan Minghao dan Sukseskan SeungHan'**

 **9.14 PM**

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _JANGAN DIGANTI_

 _9.14 PM (Read by 2)_

 **Joshua Hong mengubah nama grup menjadi 'Singkirkan Minghao dan S. Coups'**

 **9.16 PM**

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _HONG JISOO!_

 _9.16 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _[insert sticker flat face]_

 _9.16 PM (Read by 2)_

 **Wonwoo mengubah nama grup menjadi 'Singkirkan Minghao dan Sukseskan SeungHan'**

 **9.16 PM**

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Kita bukan sekte fanboy Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo_

 _9.16 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Masa bodo_

 _9.16 PM (Read by 2)_

 **Jun mengubah nama grup menjadi 'Para Pemuja Ketampanan Wen Junhui'**

 **9.17 PM**

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _[insert sticker flip table]_

 _9.17 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _[insert sticker puking]_

 _9.17 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Junhui-ya [insert sticker sad face]_

 _9.17 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Nama ini jauh lebih baik [insert sticker love]_

 _9.17 PM (Read by 2)_

 **Wonwoo mengubah nama grup menjadi 'Singkirkan Minghao dan Sukseskan SeungHan'**

 **9.18 PM**

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Won, tolonglah, yang nge-ship mereka diantara kita bahkan cuma kamu_

 _9.18 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Lagipula mereka tidak real_

 _9.18 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _(up) Jisooku sayang cemburu ya, masih ada abang Jun kok [insert sticker kiss]_

 _9.18 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Semua tahu cinta Seungcheol untuk Jisoo_

 _9.18 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Lalu cinta Jisoo untukku [insert sticker love]_

 _9.18 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _TIDAK_

 _9.18 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _S. COUPS HARUS MELANGKAHI MAYATKU DULU SEBELUM JADIAN DENGAN JISOO!_

 _9.18 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _DAN PLIS WEN BABU! SELERA JISOO LEBIH TINGGI DIBANDING MANUSIA BERMUKA HEECHUL SEPERTIMU_

 _9.18 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _[insert sticker middle finger]_

 _9.18 PM (Read by 2)_

 **Joshua Hong mengubah nama grup menjadi 'Singkirkan Minghao dan S. Coups'**

 **9.19 PM**

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Junhui, stickermu [insert sticker angry]_

 _9.19 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Jangan diganti lagi, Jeon_

 _9.19 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _..._

 _9.19 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Iyadeh [insert sticker sad face]_

 _9.19 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Btw Jun, tadi Minghao dan Jisoo mengobrolkanmu lho saat menungguku selesai latihan basket_

 _9.19 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _JINJJA? AAK MY CUTIE CINNAMON ROLL~_

 _9.19 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Kau bahkan tidak menyelesaikan latihan dan malah kabur seenaknya, Jeon_

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Aku menceritakan aib-aibmu_

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Termasuk saat kakimu nyangkut di selokan depan rumahku_

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _LOL [insert sticker laughing on the floor]_

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Jisooku sayang [insert sticker sad face]_

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _[insert sticker smiling]_

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Lalu tadi Jisoo punya fans baru yaitu anak kecil absurd dengan baju bling-bling norak_

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _yang ternyataaa... (drum roll)_

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _adalah seseorang dalam kehidupan Jeonghan dan S. Coups_

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _No more SeungHan, Jeon_

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Jangan jadi pedofil dan cintailah aku, Jisooku sayang_

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _..._

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _[insert sticker love]_

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _[insert sticker kiss]_

 _9.20 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Aku belajar sajalah_

 _9.21 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Aku main DOTA sajalah_

 _9.21 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Jangan tidur terlalu malam, Jun_

 _9.21 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Tentu sayangku [insert sticker kiss]_

 _9.21 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Hey, aku tahu kalian sudah ulangan matematika_

 _9.21 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Share jawabannya dong [insert sticker smiling]_

 _9.21 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Jangan cuma di-read_

 _9.22 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDEEE_

 _9.25 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Sialan, kalian selalu mengejek rangkingku dan giliran aku ingin menaikkan nilai kalian tidak mau mendukung_

 _9.26 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Belajar Wonu, sini ke kamarku akan kubantu belajar_

 _9.27 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Tapi jangan harap akan kuberi contekan_

 _9.27 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Yay_

 _9.27 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Satu soal saja [insert sticker begging]_

 _9.27 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Mau kuajari tidak? Sini cepat_

 _9.27 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _..._

 _9.27 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Iya iya sebentar, film-nya sebentar lagi selesai_

 _9.27 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Jangan nonton film blue disaat besok ulangan Jeon_

 _9.28 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _WTF_

 _9.28 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Aku baru menonton The Technicians-nya Kim Woobin dan Lee Hyunwoo setelah sekian lama punya film-nya_

 _9.28 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Jun mesum_

 _9.28 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the most pervy boy in this world?_

 _9.28 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Jeon Wonwoo, my handsome lord_

 _9.28 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Memangnya kau ini Maleficent_

 _9.28 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Wonu, cepat ke kamarku kalau mau kuajari_

 _9.28 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Lima menit lagiii [insert sticker begging]_

 _9.28 PM (Read by 2)_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hallo :))

Maaf kalau chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan sama update terlalu lama :( Saya baru mendapat mood habis nonton One Fine Day dan nyariin moment GyuHao + CheolSoo /lol/ /JunHao shipper yang dipertanyakan/

Terima kasih buat respon di chapter satunya + yang udah baca dan maaf belum sempet ngebales review, btw it makes me happy karena kealayan Wonwoo dimaklumi /pfft/ Maaf banget gabisa disebut satu-satu :( Makasih juga chapter ini sudah dibaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahannya.

Btw disini no offense ya buat SeungHan shipper yang kebetulan baca fanfic ini, saya gabakal bikin Jeonghan jadi tokoh antagonis kok :) /walau saya gasuka pair itu/

Oiya buat yang tanya-tanya aku jawab yaa

 **Bakalan Meanie 'kan?**

 _suatu saat akan sampai pada Meanie moment walau terhalang banyak badai GyuHao /lol/_

 **Suka JunxMingyu gak?**

 _Nggak hehe, mending Jun sama Mingyu ngerebutin Minghao aja /lol/_

 **Fokus pairing ke siapa?**

 _Saya nggak ngekhususin mau fokus ke pairing mana (atau belum tahu juga hehe) tapi yang jelas cerita ini difokusin pada trio tersayang Jun-Wonu-Shua_

Maaf kalau ada yang tanya dan kelewatan, dan yang mau tanya silahkan /apaan sih lu/

Chapter selanjutnya selamat menunggu dan gak janji fast update :) Review ya buat kritik-saran dan reaksi kalian atas chapter absurd berbau GyuHao ini :) /sungkem buat para Meanie Shipper/

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


	4. Meanie

**THE SAVIOUR**

| seventeen fanfiction |

| SEVENTEEN © PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT |

| THE SAVIOUR © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter three: meanie**

* * *

 **saviour /ˈseɪvjə/**

 **A person who saves someone or something from danger or difficulty**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN!**

 **cast disini dibuat berkelakuan berbeda dengan fanfic seventeen pada umumnya (a.k.a super out of character)**

 **.**

 **berani beda itu baik (lol)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuan Wonwoo, Jun."

Junhui, yang sedang bersadar di dinding lorong kelas 11, memandang Jisoo yang baru saja berbicara. Pemuda dengan seragam basket itu lalu terkekeh pelan dan menepuk beberapa kali kepala Jisoo yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Santai saja, Shua. Aku malah bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan Minghao." sahut Junhui dengan cengiran khasnya yang kelewat lebar.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, _please_. Biasanya kau memanggilku Jisoo." gumam Jisoo lirih, kesal karena otaknya mendadak teringat seseorang yang terkadang mampir ke ruang sekretariat OSIS hanya untuk duduk diam selama 30 detik sebelum ngacir pergi.

 _Absurd_?

Iya, Jisoo saja sering menganggap keberadaan makhluk itu tidak ada seperti _Unca_ Genderuwo yang kebetulan lewat dan tanpa sengaja mendapati Hong Jisoo yang terlalu tampan untuk diabaikan.

Ya ampun, bergaul dengan Wen Junhui memang membawa keburukan bagi Jisoo. Buktinya sekarang virus-virus kenarsisan tingkat dewanya sudah mulai menyebar dan bermunculan.

Junhui mengangkat alisnya memandang Jisoo yang ikut bersandar di dinding sebelahnya. Jadilah dua murid tingkat kedua di Pledis Academy ini terlihat seperti cicak yang menempel di dinding.

"Daripada aku memanggilmu 'Josh' nanti dikira aku memanggil kembaranku." kata Junhui yang disambut tatapan aneh dari Jisoo.

 _What the hell this boy talkin' about?_

Junhui kembali memamerkan cengiran khasnya, "Josh Hutcherson, Jisooku sayang." tambah pemuda Shenzen itu disertai kedipannya mematikannya. Jisoo melongo beberapa detik, sebelum dengan _awkward_ -nya pemuda bermata kucing itu balas tersenyum karena tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Tahu, lho, yang sedang dimabuk Katniss Everdeen. Lihat saja kalau besok Jisoo mencekokinya dengan _The Maze Runner,_ Junhui pasti beralih memuja Teresa Agnes secara berlebihan.

"Memangnya siapa sih yang memanggilmu 'Shua'?" tanya Junhui dengan mata terkerjap penasaran. Jisoo hanya diam sembari menggeleng cepat sebagai upaya untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan Junhui.

"Siapa?" tanya Junhui kepo, dengan jemari tangannya menusuk-nusuk bahu Jisoo yang lebih pendek.

Geleng-geleng.

"Jisoo-ya~ Siapa sih?" Junhui bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada rengek merengek seperti anak yang minta di belikan sekarung permen lemon tapi tidak dituruti.

Masih geleng-geleng.

"Pilih kucium atau jawab pertanyaanku?" ancam Junhui dengan wajah serius. Jisoo melotot lalu menggeleng sembari berjalan mundur menghindari Junhui yang berjalan maju mendekat.

Demi Jake yang berubah menjadi dugong, masa iya Junhui seserius ini hanya untuk menakut-nakutinya.

"WEN JUNHUI MUNDUR KAU!"

"Jawab dulu atau kuc-"

BRUK!

Punggung Jisoo menabrak dada bidang seseorang dengan keras, terlampau keras bahkan hingga tubuh ringkih Jisoo nyaris terjungkal dengan posisi wajah terlebih dulu menghantam lantai putih bersih milik lorong Pledis.

"Hati-hati kalau berjalan, Jisooku. Atau kau sedang modus agar bisa menabrakku dan nantinya kita melakukan adegan ala drama-drama?"

 _Fuck_ , tanpa menengokkan kepala saja Jisoo tahu kalau dibelakangnya ini adalah Choi Seungcheol dengan senyuman _greasy_ ber- _dimple_ -nya yang bisa menyaingi senyum _flirty_ Wen Junhui.

"A-ah, maafkan aku Seungcheol." gumam Jisoo sembari berbalik lalu sedikit membungkuk tanpa menatap mata pemuda dengan seragam basket yang persis dengan milik Junhui tersebut.

"Tidak ap-"

"Sayangku, hati-hati kalau berjalan dan kalau kau sedang mencari sandaran, aku siap menyediakan kok."

Junhui memotong perkataan Seungcheol disertai kedipan _flirty_ -nya pada Jisoo, yang sontak membuat Seungcheol menyipitkan matanya kesal menatap teman satu klubnya yang kini dengan enaknya mengalungkan tangannya di leher panjang Jisoo.

"Ayo sayangku, Wonwoo pasti sudah menunggumu. Kami duluan, Seungcheol~"

Jisoo bergidik ketika Junhui berkata dengan amat sangat lembut tepat di telinganya. Terlebih ketika bahu Jisoo dengan enaknya menjadi tempat parkir dagu lancip Wen Junhui.

Ingatkan Jisoo untuk menyiapkan sebotol penuh sabun serta shampoo bayi berikut kembang tujuh rupa karena ia baru saja ditempeli oleh Junhui yang seingatnya baru saja melakukan _jogging_ sore bersama anak-anak basket.

.

.

.

Junhui berjalan santai sembari bersiul-siul riang dan meneteng tas sekolahnya menyusuri koridor menuju pintu gerbang Pledis Academy.

Setelah tadi dirinya kabur dari ceramah Jisoo tentang pentingnya menjaga bau badan dan segera mandi setelah jogging, Junhui langsung pergi ke ruang basket untuk mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya.

"Huh, apa Jisoo tidak sadar kalau aku sedang menolongnya?" monolog Junhui sembari terus berjalan selangkah demi selangkah agar keluar dari kumpulan gedung yang sering dilaknati Junhui, yang sialnya ialah sekolah prestisius tenpatnya menimba ilmu berkat beasiswa tiga tahun penuh.

Hey, Junhui nempel-nempel ke Jisoo itu bukan tanpa alasan (Walau sebenarnya ia akan dengan ikhlasnya memeluk Jisoo tanpa sebab dalam rangka modus), ia hanya menjalankan perintah Wonwoo karena ia telah terikat kontrak kertas warna stabilo sialan itu.

Kalau saja Wonwoo bukan cucu dari sepupunya sahabat dari kakek tiri Junhui, Junhui dengan senang hati akan menendang Wonwoo tepat disaat pemuda itu meminta bantuannya menikung Mingyu-Minghao dan menyingkirkan Seungcheol.

"Ah, Minghao-ya!"

Junhui berteriak cukup keras ketika mendapati seorang pemuda kurus seperti peri berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah dan terabaikan oleh murid-murid lain yang berlalu lalang keluar sekolah.

Yang dipanggil mengerjapkan mata seolah baru saja disadarkan dari lamunan panjan dan tengak-tengok mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Annyeong Junhui-ge." sapa Minghao sembari menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan nada terbata. Junhui nyengir membalas senyuman canggung Minghao sebelum dengan sok kenalnya merangkul Minghao.

Ralat ralat.

Junhui memang kenal Minghao, kok. Dia sunbaenya Minghao baik dalam kehidupan sekolahan maupun kehidupan _dance_ yang membahagiakan.

"Kau sedang menunggu Mingyu, ya?" tanya Junhui berbasa-basi, atau lebih tepatnya memastikan keberadaan pemuda dengan pertumbuhan yang sangat baik dalam tinggi badan dan gigi taring yang selalu saja annoying setiap Junhui memulai modus pada _cinnamon roll_ -nya ini.

Padahal dia siapa? Pacar saja bukan.

"Tadinya iya, tapi ternyata Jung-sonsaeng meminta Mingyu membantunya mencari bahan ajar." sahut Minghao dengan nada sedih, Junhui pun (pura-pura) mengangguk iba padahal sebenarnya ia tertawa nista.

 _Rasakan itu Taring Offside! Terjebaklah kau bersama Jung-sonsaeng selamanya dan serahkan Minghao padaku!_

Junhui selalu ingat tentang Jung-sonsaeng, guru pelajaran Sastra Inggris yang masih fresh, cantik, dan juga seksi. Junhui suka menggodanya mengingat hobi guru muda itu yang meminta bantuan pada murid dengan rupa diatas rata-rata seperti dirinya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau pulang denganku?" tawar Junhui dengan senyuman _charming_ -nya yang hanya dapat ditolak oleh Wonwoo. Junhui tidak paham dengan bocah Jeon itu, sebegitu cintanya dengan Mingyu hingga namja yang lebih tampan ia abaikan.

Minghao memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan lalu mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Melihat hal tersebut, Junhui pun mati-matian untuk tidak melotot ala om-om pedofil (Ngomong-ngomong soal pedofil, Junhui jadi teringat anak kecil fans Jisoo) dan niatnya mencubit pipi Minghao.

"Memangnya apartemen kita searah?"

"Apartemen kita hanya berjarak dua blok kok." jawab Junhui dengan mata besarnya yang mengerjap sok polos.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana apartemenku?" tanya Minghao lagi, kini dengan mata yang menyipit curiga akibat perkataan Junhui yang sepuluh-dua belas dengan ahjussi stalker berwajah kegantengan. Seingat Minghao, ia tidak pernah memberitahu orang alamat apartemennya kecuali Mingyu yang memang sering mampir kesana.

Junhui nyengir, entah sudah berapa kali untuk hari ini. Salahkan saja otot wajahnya yang saat ini hanya bisa membuat cengiran miring yang membuat wajahnya terlihat konyol seperti cumi-cumi mengkerut.

"Aku bertanya pada Mingyu." jawab Junhui dengan cengiran bodoh permanen di wajah dan kebohongan seratus persen. Masa iya dia mau berinteraksi dengan manusia setengah _vampire_ yang kerjaannya melotot apabila ada yang mendekati Minghao. Lebih baik ia mandi oli daripada harus berurusan dengan _crush_ Wonwoo sejak dahulu itu.

"Aah, pantas saja kau tahu." gumam Minghao yang polos namun juga bodoh karena berhasil terperdaya oleh lidah ular manusia super licik seperti Junhui.

"Nah! Kalau begitu ayo! Supirku dan kendaraannya sudah menungguku!" kata Junhui ceria lalu menarik tangan kurus Minghao tanpa memedulikan hatinya yang berdebar norak nan _excited_ serta wajah Minghao yang berubah warna dan salah tingkahnya yang lucu.

Demi anak ayam peliharaan Wonwoo! Mimpi apa Junhui semalam sehingga ia bisa memodusi _cinnamon roll_ -nya tanpa gangguan Mingyu!

"Ge-gege dijemput supir?" tanya Minghao ketika Junhui memegang tangannya makin erat dan menyeretnya pergi dari area Pledis Academy.

Junhui hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Minghao yang hanya berbeda beberapa sentimeter dengannya ketika mereka sudah berada di trotoar dekat halte bus yang terletak tepat di depan pagar timur Pledis.

"Tentu saja iya! Aku 'kan selalu naik bus, otomatis supir busnya adalah supirku walau dia bukan supir pribadiku." jelas Junhui cepat lalu menatap Minghao yang hanya sanggup mangap akibat tak paham.

Andai saja Jeon Wonwoo ada disini dan mendengar perkatan bodoh Wen Junhui, anak itu pasti sudah berteriak mengatai kerecehan Junhui dan tertawa terbahak bersama Hong Jisoo.

.

.

.

Mingyu menghela nafas ketika ia membaca ulang pesan dari Minghao tentang pemuda china yang berkata kalau ia minta maaf karena meninggalkan Mingyu di sekolah.

"Hei, apa kau lihat Minghao sudah pulang?" tanya Mingyu ketika Seokmin lewat di depannya dari arah depan sekolah. Pemuda tinggi dengan hidung mancung itu mengangguk sekenanya sebagai respon.

"Bersama Junhui sunbae." tambah Seokmin cepat.

Mingyu langsung melotot tak percaya.

Junhui? Wen Junhui yang itu?

Yang wajahnya seperti playboy garis miring pedofil gay?

Heol! Kalau Minghao- _nya_ ada apa-apa bagaimana?

"Kau serius? Kau yakin ia tidak bersama Soonyoung sunbae atau yang lainnya?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah kesal yang membuat Seokmin meringis dan memgangguk.

"Yep, Junhui sunbae juga menarik-narik Minghao." celetuk Seokmin dan membuat Mingyu semakin kesal. Matanya melebar dan tangannya langsung mencengkram erat bahu Seokmin yang lalu mengaduh pelan.

"Ha! Pasti Junhui itu memaksa Minghao pulang bersamanya! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!" gumam Mingyu yang mulai masa bodoh tentang kesopanan terhadap sunbae yang selalu dijunjung tinggi olehnya.

Sunbae tukang tebar pesona macam Junhui untuk apa dihormati, sih.

"Btw, Gyu, kau dicariin." potong Seokmin yang tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Mingyu yang tidak elit di tengah koridor lantai satu.

"Oleh siapa? Jung-sonsaeng?" Mingyu bertanya walau di pikirannya kini penuh dengan skenario Kim Mingyu si pangeran kuda putih yang akan menyelamatkan Xu Minghao dari cengkraman penyihir china sinting.

Seokmin yang pada akhirnya bisa lepas dari tangan Mingyu menjawab, "Bukan, tadi saat aku lewat Ruang OSIS aku bertemu Seungcheol hyung dan ia berpesan padaku kalau semisal aku bertemu denganmu, katakan kalau kau harus pergi ke Ruang Olahraga sekarang."

Mingyu mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Hari ini adalah hari libur latihan basket bagi para freshman karena hari ini hari latihan khusus para sunbae. Lalu kini untuk apa Wakil Ketua OSIS yang notabene ketua klub basket itu mencarinya?

"Untuk apa? Kemarin saat latihan aku tidak membuat kesalahan 'kan?" tanya Mingyu sambil menggucang bahu Seokmin dan mencengkramnya lagi. Duh, bisa retak ini bahu Seokmin kalau Mingyu terus mencengkramnya.

"Bukannya kemarin kau tanpa sengaja melempar bola basket ke kepala salah satu sunbae kita ya?" kata Seokmin yang juga anggota klub basket mengingatkan satu-satunya kesalahan Mingyu kemarin yang amat fatal.

Mingyu mangap dan mencengkram bahu Seokmin lebih erat karena merasa gemas akan otaknya yang tidak mengingat kejadian tersebut, "Hah? Apa iya?"

Pemuda mancung nan tinggi itu melepaskan diri dari Mingyu lalu mengambil dua langkah kebelakang sebagai antisipasi kalau saja Mingyu akan mencengkram bahunya lagi sebelum memasang wajah sok _horror_.

"Iya bodoh, kemarin seusai _warming-up_ kau melempar bola dengan asal dan mengenai kepala Doyoon sunbae."

" _What the hell?_ "

Mingyu melotot kaget karena merasa tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu. Seingatnya latihan kemarin itu biasa saja terutama setelah salah satu sunbae pergi dan menyisakan Junhui dan Seungcheol saja. Bahkan parahnya Mingyu tidak ingat kalau Doyoon sempat datang ke lapangan.

"Lalu apa aku harus kesana sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Kau mau dihajar oleh Seungcheol hyung? Aku dengar Doyoon sunbae itu punya hubungan spesial dengan Seungcheol hyung, pasti Seungcheol hyung ingin membalaskan dendamnya padamu."

Mingyu berjengit mendengar perkataan Seokmkn dan membuat ekspresi kecut di wajahnya sebelum berbalik untuk berjalan menuju Ruang Olahraga.

 _Well, fuck_.

.

.

.

"Kau ini benar-benar pacarnya Mingyu?" tanya Junhui iseng ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi melewati toko es krim favorit Wonwoo yang menandakan mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai ke halte dekat apartemen mereka.

Junhui benar-benar merasa aneh.

Entah karena ia terlalu cuek atau apa, ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau ia selalu satu bus dengan Minghao padahal pemuda itu begitu mencolok dengan rambut pelanginya yang lucu.

"A-aniyo, aku dan Mingyu hanya sahabat dekat." sahut Minghao setengah terbata sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya.

Uh, kenapa Minghao malah teringat adegan drama-drama yang sering ia tonton sih? _Crush_ -mu sejak lama tiba-tiba mengajak pulang bersama dan menanyakan hal seputar kekasih lalu setelah itu ia akan memintamu menjadi pacarnya.

Well, situasi kali ini terlalu mirip.

Minghao mungkin harus waspada.

Oh tunggu! Dan sejak kapan Junhui menjadi _crush_ -nya Minghao?

"Kau serius? Lalu kenapa kau merona?" tanya Junhui kalem lalu menyentuh pipi Minghao yang merahnya semakin pekat dan memaksa pemuda Anshan itu menatapnya.

"Te-tentu saja aku serius! Kami ini sahabat super dekat!" kata Minghao makin gugup, terutama ketika wajah Junhui yang terlampau tampan kini menyunggingkan senyuman lebar.

 _Someone call the doctor, please._

Jantung Minghao kini berdetak terlalu cepat dan kencang serta tubuhnya lemas akibat kupu-kupu imaji yang memenuhi perutnya.

"Tapi kudengar ia menyukaimu, apa itu benar?" tanya Junhui dengan nada ringan seperti gula kapas sebelum menarik tangannya yang tadi bermain di pipi Minghao.

Minghao membuka mulut, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya karena ia terlalu gugup. Terlebih ketika Junhui lalu memajukan wajahnya dan membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

 _Oh. My. God._

Seingat Minghao, tadi malam ia bermimpi tentang apartemennya yang hancur akibat serangan monster kecoak raksasa yang dibantu oleh mutan cicak raksasa bertangan delapan yang lalu mencuri persediaann _ramyun_ -nya.

Tapi kenapa ia malah mendapatkan keberuntungan sebaik ini?

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku juga menyukaimu?"

Perkataan Junhui selanjutnya membuat mata Minghao melebar kaget dan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila melihat keseriusan di mata Junhui.

"Apa kau akan menyukaiku juga, Minghao-er?"

.

.

.

Jisoo menatap Seungcheol yang tengah berbicara pada Jeonghan dari kejauhan, atau lebih tepatnya dari jendela Sekretariat OSIS yang menghadap taman belakang Pledis Academy yang sering menjadi tempat orang berpacaran.

Terkadang Jisoo sering berpikir kalau Seungcheol itu aneh.

Seungcheol selalu berkoar bahwa cintanya hanya untuk Hong Jisoo di depan khalayak ramai. Namun apabila mereka hanya berdua, yang dilakukan Seungcheol hanyalah diam memandanginya dengan tatapan yang terkadang seolah menghakimi setiap gerakan Jisoo.

Jisoo bukannya ingin Seungcheol menyukainya disaat kini ia lebih tertarik dengan manusia yang tertuang dalam tulisan di lembaran kertas maupun manusia dua dimensi yang terlihat baik dalam 720p (lebih baik lagi 1080p), tapi ini hanya membingungkan.

Jisoo hanya tidak paham akan fakta bahwa Seungcheol yang tidak pernah bisa banyak bertingkah apabila mereka bertemu berdua di dunia nyata padahal setiap malam ia selalu berlaku _over greasy_ yang terkadang membuat Wonwoo ingin menyucikan _smartphone_ Jisoo yang telah terpapar virus menjijikkan Choi Seungcheol.

"Aku bingung, kenapa kau suka sekali menatap Seungcheol sementara kau tidak pernah menerima cintanya." celetuk Kaeun yang mendadak sudah muncul di sampingnya.

Gadis itu ikut memandangi interaksi Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bersama Jisoo lalu melirik pemuda berambut _brunette_ yang lalu mengulum senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Kaeun sering berpikir kalau Jisoo itu memang tampan serta sangat _gentle_ dan menyayangkan fakta bahwa Jisoo yang amat kalem apabila bersanding dengan dua sahabatnya itu terkadang terlihat seperti pemuda _otaku_ yang tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan.

Apa Jisoo itu _asexual_?

Hush, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh!

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya belum memberi jawaban pada Seungcheol sejak ia menyatakan cinta padaku." kata Jisoo sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya tepat ketika Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan lalu merangkul pemuda berambut panjang itu pergi.

Kaeun menatap Jisoo sejenak sebelum kemudian dengan tawa feminimnya ia menepuk pundak Jisoo ketika pemuda _brunette_ dengan paras kucing ini mengerutkan dahi tak suka.

"Duh, kalau kau suka dia kenapa kau mengantungkannya?" tawa Kaeun yang membuat mata kucing Jisoo menyipit tak suka.

"Siapa yang bilang aku menyukai Seungcheol!"

.

.

.

Wonwoo bersumpah ia akan membuat _voodoo doll_ berbentuk Seungcheol dan membakarnya bersama _voodoo doll_ Minghao setelah menembakkan _nail gun_ pada dua boneka itu.

Sudah cukup pemuda berbulu mata badai itu menyuruh Wonwoo si pemalas untuk mendata alat olahraga Pledis dan membuat pemuda berkelakuan _absurd_ itu harus menunda tidur sorenya yang berharga.

Pada mulanya Wonwoo senang ketika ia mendapat pesan dari Seungcheol yang menjelaskan kalau akan ada bala bantuan yang membantunya mendata, jadilah Wonwoo tidur sejenak di atas matras keras laknat yang pernah membuat kepala Wonwoo terantuk ubin ketika melakukan roll belakang.

Ketika perasannya berkata ia baru tidur selama 10 menit, seseorang menyentuh bahunya untuk membangunkannya dan membuat Wonwoo kaget setengah mati ketika mendapati makhluk Tuhan yang amat tampan tengah berada tepat di depannya dengan wajah khawatir.

Watdefak.

Seketika otak Wonwoo yang terkadang lemot itu membuat perkiraan kalau bala bantuan yang dimaksud Seungcheol adalah hoobae terseksinya sepanjang masa, Kim Mingyu. Sialnya Mingyu kini menemukan Wonwoo tidur dengan tidak elitnya dan ngiler.

Oh mama oh papa, mau ditaruh mana muka Wonwoo nanti?

"Sunbae baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang tidak cantik dan dengan mata setengah mengantuk, ia menguap lebar seperti singa.

"Kau punya tisu?"

"Aku punya tisu basah, sunbae mau?" tanya Mingyu balik sembari mengeluarkan satu bungkus tisu basah dari tasnya yang Wonwoo kenali sebagai tisu basah dengan merek favorit Bohyuk.

Wonwoo dengan malasnya mengambil tisu itu lalu menggunakan benda itu untuk mengusap muka dan ilernya sebelum dengan asalnya melempar tisu tak berdaya itu ke lantai.

Mata sipitnya lalu menatap Mingyu yang tengah memasukkan tisu basahnya kembali ke tas lalu nyengir lebar karena Kim Mingyu terlihat sangat tampan dari jarak mereka yang hanya setengah meter ini.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Wonwoo sok kalem dengan kekaleman ala Jisoo ketika Mingyu menghadapnya. Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk berterima kasih pada Jisoo yang amat kalem dan membuat Wonwoo yang absurd ini belajar kalem di depan calon pacar.

"Aku disuruh Seungcheol hyung kemari."

Nah, benar 'kan?

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk paham lalu diam-diam mengumpati Seungcheol dengan segala umpatan terburuknya. Sungguh minta dihajar bulu mata berjalan itu.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau data semua alat olahraga disini dan oh, kau punya minum? Mana berikan padaku." kata Wonwoo dengan _bossy_ -nya walau sebenarnya ia terlampau _excited_ berada dalam Ruang Olahraga yang remang-remang bersama Mingyu.

Ruang remang-remang, haha.

Mingyu, tanpa di duga langsung mengerutkan dahi kesal lalu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa senyuman ramah seperti tadi.

"Memangnya kau siapa berani menyuruh-nyuruhku? Kenal saja tidak." tukas Mingyu sengit dengan kesopanan menguap habis seperti air yang dituang di Gurun Sahara.

Wonwoo cengo.

Apa katanya?

Kenal saja tidak?

Lalu kemunculan Wonwoo di lapangan basket bersama Junhui dan Seungcheol dianggap apa?

 _Fuck_! Kenapa nasib Wonwoo selalu buruk begini, sih? Bagaimana bisa hoobae seksi favoritnya tidak mengenalnya dan bahkan tidak me- _notice_ -nya sedikit pun?

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo, sunbaemu." kata Wonwoo sabar dengan senyuman maut yang pastinya akan meluluhkan Mingyu. Huft, untung Mingyu ganteng, jadi Wonwoo mengampuninya kali ini.

"Lalu?" Perkatan cuek kembali keluar dari bibir Mingyu.

 _Damn_.

Respon datar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kembali cengo. Seketika pemuda Jeon itu melotot kesal lalu berteriak tak suka, "AKU SUNBAE-MU DI KLUB BASKET KIM MINGYU BODOH! MAKANNYA MATA ITU TIDAK HANYA DIPAKAI UNTUK MELIHAT XU MINGHAO CEKING ITU! SUDAH SANA DATA SEMUA DISINI! AKU MAU PULANG!"

Wonwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak kalem. Mingyu teramat mengesalkan walau ia tarlampau tampan. Segera saja Wonwoo berjalan menuju pintu Ruang Olahraga dengan ekspresi dongkol bagaikan siluman tomat busuk yang sudah mengekerut.

BRAK!

Mingyu dengan dramatisnya menutup pintu Ruang Olahraga dan membuat punggung Wonwoo, yang berbalik karena ingin protes akan penutupan pintu secara tiba-tiba oleh Mingyu, menabrak pintu Ruang Olahraga.

Pemuda Kim yang lebih tinggi itu menyunggingkan seringaian tampannya (Yeah, Wonwoo akui kalau Mingyu memang _breathtaking_ dan tidak bisa ditolak dalam situasi apapun) lalu merendahkan tubuhnya agar bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga Wonwoo dan berbisik dengan suara yang rendah dan seksi.

Wonwoo pun tak bisa menghindar dan mau tak mau harus menahan degupan jantungnya yang terlalu cepat dan perasaan aneh yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya.

"Asal sunbae tahu, kita memang tidak saling kenal."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir ketika nafas Mingyu menerpa telinganya. Ini antara mimpi buruk dan mimpi bahagia bisa berdekatan dengan Mingyu dalam situasi yang amat menegangkan.

"Tapi hal yang aku tahu tentang Sunbae ialah perilaku sunbae yang sangat membenci Minghao-ku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadi aku peringatkan kepada Sunbae untuk berhenti berlaku jahat pada Minghao-ku."

Selanjutnya, Wonwoo tak tahu harus merona atau merasa ketakutan karena jarak wajahnya dengan Mingyu teramat dekat seperti akan melakukan ciuman terlebih sekarang mereka berada di ruang remang-remang.

"Dan kalau Sunbae memang ingin memintaku melakukan sesuatu, tambahkan kata 'tolong' oke?" tambah Mingyu dengan suara yang lebih rendah dari yang tadi dan pastinya lebih seksi.

Siapapun, tolong Wonwoo sekarang.

.

.

.

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _MINGYU MEMOJOKKANKU DI RUANG OLAHRAGA_

 _11.09 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _HANYA UNTUK MENGANCAMKU TENTANG MINGHAO [insert sticker crying]_

 _11.09 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Dosa apa aku selama ini_

 _11.09 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _LOL_

 _11.09 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Dosamu padaku menumpuk banyak dan itu karmanya, Jeon!_

 _11.09 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _BTW_

 _11.09 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _AKU SUDAH MENYATAKAN CINTAKU PADA CUTIE CINNAMON ROLL-KU_

 _11.09 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _YAHAHAHA [insert sticker happy]_

 _11.09 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _IH_

 _11.10 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Jadi kau serius pada bocah itu?_

 _11.10 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Tidak akan kurestui, aku sudah terlanjur benci padanya karena gara-gara dia Mingyu membenciku [insert sticker crying]_

 _11.10 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Semua saja tidak kau restui, nanti aku dan Jisoo kapan bisa punya pacar, bodoh_

 _11.10 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Memangnya kau siapa bisa mengatur pacarku dan Jisoo?_

 _11.11 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Salahkan aku saja terus_

 _11.11 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Wah sekarang jam 11.11_

 _11.11 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Ayo make a wish_

 _11.11 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Absurd_

 _11.11 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Pft childish_

 _11.11 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Lagipula aku 'kan menjalankan tugasmu untuk menikung mereka_

 _11.11 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Btw Minghao belum menjawab ajakan pacaranku_

 _11.11 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Kalau begitu aku akan mengubah perintahku, babu_

 _11.11 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Tikung Mingyu dan Minghao lalu permainkan hati Minghao hingga ia patah hati_

 _11.11 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Kalau kau patah hati jangan buat orang lain ikut kena imbasnya, Jeon_

 _11.11 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Itu tidak baik_

 _11.11 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Kalau Junhui memang mau dengan Minghao biarkan saja_

 _11.11 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _JISOOKU MEMANG MALAIKAT [insert sticker love]_

 _11.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Jisoo [insert sticker crying]_

 _11.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Kau ini saudaranya babu bodoh itu atau aku sih?_

 _11.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Kenapa kau selalu membelanya_

 _11.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Itu karena kau sering sekali berkelakuan tidak baik_

 _11.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _DENGARKAN KATA-KATA CUTIE SHUA-KU ITU ANAK DUNGU!_

 _11.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _APAAN SIH KAU BABU RENDAHAN!_

 _11.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Wen Junhui_

 _11.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Dan kalian berdua, jaga ucapan kalian_

 _11.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Iya sayangkuu~ [insert sticker love]_

 _11.12 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Ih, katanya cinta dengan Minghao kok masih ganjen_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Dasar babu ganjen_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Hey Jeon, maumu apa [insert sticker flat face]_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Huh sudah mesum, ganjen lagi_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Junhui ew_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _WTF KAU INI KENAPA SIH_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Kalau Minghao tahu kau seganjen ini pasti kau ditolak_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _GYAHAHAHA_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Fuck! Diam kau Jeon Dungu!_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Jun, Wonu, tidur saja daripada kalian saling mengumpati begitu_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Kau tidur duluan saja, Soo_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Aku belum selesai dengan Wen Babu ini_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Masih ada laporan yang harus aku selesaikan_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Kalau kau tidak ada PR segera tidur agar kau tidak dimarahi Eomma besok pagi_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Lalu untuk Junhui, akhiri saja permainan DOTA-mu bersama Seungcheol dan tidur_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Seungcheol sedang marah dan tidak mau main DOTA denganku_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Tapi aku akan segera tidur, Shua-ku [insert sticker love]_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Wen Ganjen_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Jeon Dungu_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Hey you two, shut your fucking mouth off_

 _11.13 PM (Read by 2)_

.

.

.

 _Gyu_

 _9.21 PM (Read)_

Hmm ada apa?

9.22 PM (Read)

 _Junhui sunbae menyatakan cinta padaku_

 _9.22 PM (Read)_

 _Apa aku harus menerimanya?_

 _9.22 PM (Read)_

Tidak

9.22 PM (Read)

 _Kenapa? [insert sticker confused]_

 _9.22 PM (Read)_

Karena Junhui sunbae tidak baik

9.22 PM (Read)

Masih ada yang lebih baik darinya

9.22 PM (Read)

 _Tapi aku menyukainya_

 _9.22 PM (Read)_

 _Gyu? Kenapa cuma diread?_

 _9.25 PM (Read)_

 _Kau marah padaku?_

 _9.30 PM (Read)_

Tidak, Haohao. Tadi aku sedang mandi

9.31 PM (Read)

 _Oh_

 _9.31 PM (Read)_

 _Jadi aku harus bagaimana?_

 _9.31 PM (Read)_

 _Gyu? Kau ketiduran?_

 _9.36 PM (Read)_

Ah maaf, tadi Eomma memanggilku dan memintaku untuk membantunya

9.36 PM (Read)

Semua tergantung padamu, Hao

9.36 PM (Read)

Aku ingin kau bahagia tapi menurutku lebih baik kau bersamaku saja

9.36 PM (Read)

 _Aku benar-benar minta maaf Mingyu_

 _9.36 PM (Read)_

 _Kalau soal itu aku tidak bisa_

 _9.36 PM (Read)_

 _Gyu?_

 _9.40 PM (Read)_

Ya, Haohao?

9.41 PM (Read)

 _Maafkan aku, jangan marah_

 _9.41 PM (Read)_

 _Mingyuuu~_

 _9.44 PM (Read)_

 _Sepertinya aku memang menyukai Junhui sunbae_

 _9.47 PM (Read)_

 _Gyu?_

 _9.50 PM (Read)_

 _Kau tidak marah kan?_

 _9.50 PM (Read)_

 _Kenapa cuma diread terus [insert sticker crying]_

 _9.51 PM (Read)_

 _:(_

 _9.51 PM (Read)_

 _Ah kalau kau ketiduran tidak apa-apa, aku juga sudah sangat mengantuk_

 _9.51 PM (Read)_

 _Mimpi indah, Mingyu~_

 _9.52 PM (Read)_

Kau juga, Hao

9.54 PM

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

halo :)

maaf readers sekalian harus menunggu lama demi chapter ketiga fanfic ini. there's a lot of things happen and it makes me so busy. this chapter is kinda lame dan nggak sepanjang chapter kemarin, maaf membuat kalian kecewa akibat itu ya :( btw maafkan kalau ada yang ngerasa plotnya kecepetan atau kelambatan :/

well, thanks buat semuanya yang udah baca, foll, fav and review :) yang udah review juga udah aku baca semua dan maaf banget belum bisa bales karena ini update juga mepet waktunya /lol/

betewe sekarang bulan april, seventeen mau comeback yay /throw confetti/

thanks for reading dan buat chapter selanjutnya semoga saya bisa cepet lanjut hehe :D

kritik saran diterima kok :) feel free to comment :)

(btw sekitar empat hari yang lalu SM bikin statment kalau KaiStal itu real, and it made me wondering what will i do if one of my bias is dating. lalu saya mendadak merasa sentimental dan update chapter ini jadi tertunda /lol/ #curcol)

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


	5. Rumour

**THE SAVIOUR**

| seventeen fanfiction |

| SEVENTEEN © PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT |

| THE SAVIOUR © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter four: rumour**

* * *

 **saviour /ˈseɪvjə/**

 **A person who saves someone or something from danger or difficulty**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN!**

 **cast disini dibuat berkelakuan berbeda dengan fanfic seventeen pada umumnya (a.k.a super out of character)**

 **.**

 **berani beda itu baik (lol)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Pagi, Haohao."

Minghao langsung menatap teman sebangkunya yang baru datang bersama senyum lebar khasnya dengan tatapan datar (dan jangan lupakan kantong mata gelap yang menghiasinya.)

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu masih dengan nada tenang sembari mendudukkan diri di bangku sebelah Minghao dan melirik apa yang sedang dikerjakan Minghao.

"Belum mengerjakan PR Kimia?"

Minghao mendengus lalu mencebikkan bibir bawahnya sebelum melengos supaya ia menatap koridor depan kelasnya karena kebetulan sekali tempat duduknya adalah di pojok dan dekat jendela. Sungguh tempat yang cocok bagi para pemalas tukang tidur seperti Minghao.

"Belum, ini semua gara-gara seseorang yang malah mengacuhkan pesanku semalaman dan membuatku harus menunggu," gumam Minghao menyindir Mingyu dengan amat sangat jelas.

Mingyu nyengir lebar lalu dengan wajah tanpa dosa mengusak rambut pelangi Minghao sebelum dengan santainya ia mengulurkan buku kimia miliknya.

"Aku rasa seseorang itu harus membayarnya dengan memberikan contekan," kata Mingyu ringan yang disambut pekikan senang dari Minghao yang lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi apa kau memaafkan seseorang itu, Haohao?" kata Mingyu sembari menopang dagu dan memandang teman sebangkunya yang dengan ceria menyalin PR Mingyu sambil sesekali menggumamkan lagu berbahasa mandarin yang tak Mingyu kenali.

Minghao menatap Mingyu dan tersenyum lebar yang sukses membuat seorang Mingyu ingin mencubit pipi pemuda Anshan tersebut.

 _Karung mana karung!_

"Tentu saja aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menyetujui keputusanku tadi malam," jawab Minghao merujuk pada keputusannya menerima sunbaenya yang teramat tampan yang senatiasa ditolak Mingyu tersebut.

Wajah ramah Mingyu memudar, diikuti decihan kesal dan pelirikan mata ke arah lain serta wajah judes yang terlalu dibuat-buat, "Kalau begitu kau tidak akan memaafkanku selamanya, Haohao-ya."

"AISH! KIM MINGYU!"

 _Astaga Xu Minghao, kapan kau peka terhadapku, sih?_

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau mencari Minghao dan menanyakan apa jawabannya?" tanya Jisoo sembari menyeruput es teh yang dipesankan Junhui untuknya tadi.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di pojok kantin demi menunggu Jeon Wonwoo yang harus menjalani _tutoring_ bersama Song-sonsaeng karena nilai matematika pada ulangannya lalu yang tidak mencapai dua digit dalam skala seratus. Beruntung sekali jadwal ekskul hari ini sedang kosong sehingga Wonwoo tidak perlu meninggalkan permainan bola basket yang sudah seperti belahan jiwanya (tentu setelah Kim Mingyu.)

Jisoo sungguh tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Wonwoo mendapatkan nilai seburuk itu padahal ia sendiri sudah mengajari Wonwoo hingga begadang malam-malam. Jisoo pikir ia harus mencuci otak Wonwoo dan menghilangkan segala gangguan bernama Kim Mingyu yang ada.

Junhui, yang perhatiannya terpecah antara _smartphone_ -nya yang terus bergetar tanda pesan masuk, esai sejarah setengah jadinya, dan semangkuk ramyun, melirik Jisoo lalu meletakkan bolpoin hitam milik Jisoo dan mengambil sumpit.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memaksanya segera menjawab," sahut Junhui sok kalem. Pemuda Shenzen itu kemudian memakan ramyunnya dengan kalem. Kebiasaan ini muncul berkat kebiasaan Wonwoo yang melotot tiap ada orang yang makan seperti tukang bangunan kelaparan, yang Junhui rasa amat sangat tidak sinkron dengan perilaku Wonwoo yang bila makan seperti rubah kelaparan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, kalau ia memang menyukaiku, cepat atau lambat ia pasti menerimaku dan menyingkirkan Mingyu bodoh itu," seru Junhui ceria yang disambut tatapan datar dari Jisoo yang tidak pernah sepenuhnya paham kenapa Junhui begitu membenci Mingyu dan kebencian Wonwoo pada Minghao.

"Kalau dia memang menyukaimu kenapa dia harus menggantungmu?" tanya Jisoo lagi, kali ini pemuda bermata kucing itu melahap kimbap pesanannya sambil kembali menatap layar laptopnya yang menunjukkan laporan OSIS yang tiga perempat jadi.

Junhui menatap Jisoo sejenak, diambilnya es teh milik Jisoo dan menyeruputnya habis tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik sebelum menyeringai lebar pada pemuda yang mengerutkan dahi sambil men- _scroll_ dokumen yang ia buka.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tega menggantung Seungcheol?" tanya Junhui balik yang seketika saja membuat Jisoo mendesis tidak suka.

"Memangnya kau dan Wonwoo akan mengizinkanku menerimanya?" Pemuda Hong itu balik menatap Junhui yang masih menyeringai lalu mengerucutkan bibir kesal seperti anak kecil yang gagal mendapatkan _popsicle_ di musim panas.

"Memangnya kalau aku dan Wonwoo memberimu restu, kau akan menerimanya?"

Junhui balik bertanya dan Jisoo langsung kalang kabut. Pemuda dengan kulit putih itu mendecak kesal dan menggebrakkan diktat sastra koreanya yang tebalnya menyaingi buku telepon. Tapi salah tingkah tetap menyergapnya karena bisa dilihat telinga Jisoo kini memerah seperti baru saja di jewer selama lima menit.

Tawa Junhui meledak dengan santainya hingga memenuhi kantin yang hanya dihuni dirinya, Jisoo, dan ahjumma kantin yang menyayangi Wonwoo seperti anaknya sendiri karena ahjumma itu terlalu hobi memberikan Wonwoo bonus dan melupakan hutang super banyak Jeon Wonwoo, "AHAHAHA! KAU SUKA SEUNGCHEOL YA?"

Jisoo melotot dan sudah siap melempar diktatnya ke wajah Junhui yang terlalu mirip dengan Heechul kalau saja pemuda Wen tersebut tidak berhenti tertawa dengan setengah hati, "Aku tidak suka Seungcheol, bagiku dia hanya partner dalam pekerjaan OSIS saja."

Kepala Junhui mengangguk dan cengiran lebar kembali terbentuk di wajahnya, "Aku senang mendengarnya, Shua, kau tahu aku tidak mau kau menjadi selirnya."

"Selir?" gumam Jisoo yang tadinya ingin segera menyelesaikan laporannya namun gagal akibat ketertarikannya pada perkataan Junhui.

"Iya, Selir Seungcheol, Shua-ku sayang," sahut Junhui tentu saja dengan senyum secerah matahari. Mata Joshua seketika menyipit kesal ketika menyadari suatu hal dan tangannya menuding Junhui dengan sumpit yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Shua lagi atau aku akan mencolok lubang hidungmu hingga mimisan," ancam Jisoo disertai pelototan yang amat sangat tidak santai. Junhui spontan mengangguk sambil meringis kaget, ia jadi berpikir kalau Jisoo sudah mulai tertular perilaku ajaib Wonwoo.

"Aah, santai saja, Jisoo-ya, kalau kau memang mau membersihkan upilku tidak perlu memakai sumpit segala," kata Junhui dengan segala kerecehannya yang membuat Jisoo rasanya makin _ilfeel_ dengan pemuda pirang dari Shenzen tersebut.

"Siapa juga yang mau membersihkan upilmu, Wen," judes Jisoo yang mendadak seperti gadis muda yang terkena sindrom pra-mentruasi karena sifatnya yang berubah-ubah terlalu cepat.

Junhui hanya terkekeh gemas lalu menepuk kepala Jisoo sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jisoo untuk berbisik rendah sambil mengusap pipi pemuda Hong saudara Jeon Wonwoo tersebut.

"Dan siapa juga yang ingin menjadi selir Choi Seungcheol setelah Yoon Jeonghan dan Jang Doyoon? Bukan kau 'kan, Hong Jisoo?"

Jisoo menatap wajah Junhui yang berjarak terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Matanya melebar tak percaya menyiratkan keterkejutan dan ketidak percayaan akan perkataan Junhui.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar."

 _Maafkan aku, Jisoo._

.

.

.

 _Mission completed_

 _7.21 PM (Read)_

Yang mana?

7.21 PM (Read)

 _Selir Seungcheol_

 _7.21 PM (Read)_

Kukira yang Minghao [insert sticker crying]

7.21 PM (Read)

 _Jangan goblok, Jeon._

 _7.22 PM (Read)_

 _Hao-băobèi belum memberi kepastian padaku_

 _7.22 PM (Read)_

 _Aku yang super duper tampan ini digantungkan_

 _7.22 PM (Read)_

Terseraaaah [insert sticker bored]

7.22 PM (Read)

Btw Jisoo percaya padamu?

7.22 PM (Read)

 _Ya_

 _7.23 PM (Read)_

Jadi dia benar benar suka dengan Choi Eyebrows itu?

7.23 PM (Read)

 _Wtf Jeon, eyebrows itu alis_

 _7.23 PM (Read)_

 _Kalau maksudmu itu bulu mata, bahasa inggrisnya itu eyelash_

 _7.23 PM (Read)_

 _Dasar bocah dungu_

 _7.23 PM (Read)_

Ya pokoknya itu maksudku

7.23 PM (Read)

Masa bodoh dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang penting maksudku benar

7.23 PM (Read)

 _Sudah bodoh, absurd lagi_

 _7.23 PM (Read)_

 _Kasihan sekali Jeon Wonwoo ini_

 _7.23 PM (Read)_

 _Pantas jomblo seumur hidup_

 _7.23 PM (Read)_

SIAL KAU WEN

7.24 PM (Read)

AKU SINGLE TAHU

7.24 PM (Read)

DAN AKU SINGLE KARENA BELAHAN JIWAKU ADALAH MINGYU [insert sticker smiling]

7.24 PM (Read)

 _Ew_

 _7.24 PM (Read)_

 _Ayo back to topic_

 _7.24 PM (Read)_

Ah benar

7.24 PM (Read)

Jadi Jisoo suka dengan Seungcheol?

7.24 PM (Read)

 _Entahlah, mungkin iya mungkin tidak_

 _7.25 PM (Read)_

 _Tapi kurasa iya_

 _7.25 PM (Read)_

WTF

7.25 PM (Read)

NO!

7.25 PM (Read)

AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA IPAR EYEBROWS BERJALAN MACAM DIA

7.25 PM (Read)

 _ANJIR JEON! SUDAH KUBILANG BAHASA INGGRISNYA BULU MATA ITU EYELASH_

 _7.25 PM (Read)_

B

7.25 PM (Read)

O

7.25 PM (Read)

D

7.25 PM (Read)

O

7.25 PM (Read)

 _Dasar keledai keras kepala_

 _7.26 PM (Read)_

 _Kudoakan kau jadi perawan seumur hidup_

 _7.26 PM (Read)_

WTF WEN BABU [insert sticker flip table]

7.26 PM (Read)

AKU INI COWOK

7.26 PM (Read)

KAU ITU YANG PERAWAN ABADI KARENA MUKAMU SEPERTI HEECHUL

7.26 PM (Read)

 _[insert sticker middle finger]_

 _7.26 PM (Read)_

.

.

.

"Nanti kau ada ekskul? Ah sayang sekali! Padahal aku ingin main denganmu!"

Jisoo, yang mengekori Wonwoo sembari membawa _case_ gitarnya, melirik pemuda sipit itu sambil mengangkat alis, "Bukannya kau juga harus mengawasi latihan hoobae-mu?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu acuh, "Aku malas gara-gara kemarin Mingyu memarahiku akibat anak ceking china itu, posisiku sementara ini digantikan oleh Doyoon."

Jisoo berhenti melangkah tepat di depan kelasnya, lalu menatap Wonwoo yang masih terus berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terletak disebelah kelas Jisoo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jisoo.

 _Jang Doyoon?_

"Hei, Jeon Won-"

"HONG JISOO!"

Belum sempat Jisoo selesai menyebut nama saudara angkatnya tersebut, terdengar sebuah teriakan gadis yang suaranya Jisoo kenali sebagai suara Kaeun yang terlampau khas. Dahinya seketika berkerut ketika mendapati gadis itu berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju ke arahnya yang berada tepat di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Hong Jisoo! Aku tak percaya ini?! Apa kau serius?!"

Tangan kurus nan lentik Kaeun mencengkram pundak Jisoo dan mengguncangnya dengan heboh, sama hebohnya dengan ekspresi ngos-ngosannya yang seperti ikan koi yang berada di tanah namun masih memikirkan bagaimana nasib peralatan make-upnya di sarangnya sana.

 _Ini ada apa sih?_

.

.

.

"Aku akan menerima Junhui-ge nanti siang."

Mingyu melotot pada pemuda peri yang tengah menyantap lollipop jeruk sebelum pelajaran jam pertama dimulai dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

"Jangan."

"Kenapa?" Dahi Minghao berkerut sedikit lalu memeliriki Mingyu yang masih melotot dan terbakar api cemburu.

"Aku tidak suka dengan Junhui itu, Haohao. Dia itu playboy cap ikan hiu dan tidak pantas mendapatkanmu! Dia pasti hanya main-main denganmu!" seru Mingyu kesal.

 _Hell_ , sebenarnya apa yang sudah Wen bodoh itu lakukan hingga ia bisa menarik perhatian Minghao begitu cepatnya? Padahal Mingyu saja yang sudah menjadi teman Minghao sejak awal kedatangan pemuda china itu ke Pledis Academy saja tidak pernah dilirik lebih dari teman.

 _Apa Junhui itu menggunakan ilmu biksu chinanya untuk menghipnotis Haohao?_

"Kau berteman dengan Junhui-ge 'kan? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatainya yang jelek-jelek? Kau itu jahat sekali, Gyu!" seru Minghao dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Mingyu mengernyit kaget.

 _Ia dan Junhui berteman? Sejak kapan?!_

"Dia itu hanya sunbaeku di klub basket! Aku tidak berteman dengannya!" bantah Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa mencapnya sebagai orang jahat?" balas Minghao dengan nada lebih tinggi, membuat teman sekelas mereka mulai melirik kebelakang untuk mencari tahu apa yang dua orang sahabat itu bicarakan.

"Karena aku tahu dia tidak pantas bersamamu! Hanya aku yang pan-"

BRAK!

Ucapan Mingyu terpotong oleh suara pintu kelas yang digebrakkan hingga terbuka, menampakkan sosok manusia berpipi _chubby_ dan wajah ceria yang kelewat semangat.

"HEY SEMUANYA! JUNHUI SUNBAE DAN JISOO SUNBAE AKHIRNYA JADIAN!"

"YEAH!"

Terdengar berbagai sorakan, entah sorakan bahagia bagi para _shipper_ Junhui dan Jisoo, yang juga pernah dijodoh-jodohkan semasa MOS, atau sorakan kesal bagi fans Junhui dan Jisoo.

Sementara itu Minghao menatap Seungkwan si pembawa berita dengan tatapan tak percaya, pemuda itu menggigit gagang lolipop yang tersisa di mulutnya lalu merosot di bangku tempatnya duduk.

 _Junhui-ge dan Jisoo sunbae?_

 _Jisoo sunbae yang kelewat ramah yang menyapanya di lapangan itu?_

Diliriknya Mingyu yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar dan tangannya yang terulur untuk mengusap pipi Minghao, "Kalau kau sedang kecewa, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke UKS sekarang."

Minghao mengangguk lemah lalu membiarkan Mingyu memegang pundaknya dan membawanya pergi dari kelas yang sedang dirubung euforia berita JunShua yang menyakitkan telinga Minghao itu. Sunggu rasanya ia ingin menangis keras sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya di apartemennya sana.

 _Apa ini benar? Atau aku harus berpura-pura tak mendengar dan percaya pada Junhui-gege?_

.

.

.

"APA?! JUNHUI MENCIUM JISOO DI KANTIN?! APA ARTINYA MEREKA SUDAH JADIAN?"

Wonwoo seketika tersedak susu pisang kotak yang sedang diminumnya saat mendengar teriakan Soonyoung yang duduk berjarak dua meja dari mejanya yang terletak di pojok paling gelap di kelas, tempat paling strategis sebagai tempat tidur pulas di tengah pelajaran.

Dilihatnya pemuda bermata sipit 10:10 dan rambut mencolok itu tengah menguping obrolan gadis-gadis yang tengah ribut di dekat meja guru.

"YASH! KALAU BEGITU SEUNGCHEOL MILIKKU KINI!" teriak Doyoon seperti tante girang bahagia yang membuatnya langsung mendapat pelototan kesal dari SeungHan shipper yang bertebaran seperti bulu di kaki Wonwoo.

Junhui dan Jisoo?

Wonwoo tidak percaya ini. Masa iya mereka jadian padahal selama ini interaksi mereka itu seperti sahabat dekat yang salah satunya (read: Junhui) terlibat cinta sepihak yang patut dikasihani.

Lagipula baru tadi malam ia dan Junhui mengobrolkan masalah Jisoo dan Seungcheol. Ditambah Junhui sudah menyatakan cintanya pada bocah peri bermuka banyak itu 'kan?

"Yaa! Gosip dari mana itu? Mana mungkin Jisoo dan Junhui sedang pacaran?" seru Wonwoo dari pojokan sebagai saudara dan sahabat yang baik dalam menghalau gosip-gosip tidak benar.

Im Nayoung, salah satu dari gadis-gadis ribut yang selalu membuat Wonwoo gagal tidur pulas di kelas, menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum lebar di wajah lalu berkata, "Tentu saja mungkin, segala gosip dari Seungkwan itu 100% akurat!"

"Kau percaya omongan manusia Booty jelmaan toa masjid hidup itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Wonwoo mendengus lalu mendecihkan lidah sambil mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang tersimpan di laci mejanya dan meletakkan kepalanya di tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di atas meja sebagai bantal tidurnya (itu karena Wonwoo tidak mau ilernya mengotori meja.)

.

.

.

.

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _WHAT THE FUCK_

 _7.31 AM_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _WEN JUNHUI KAU APAKAN JISOO_

 _7.31 AM_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _KENAPA GOSIP KALIAN PACARAN DIMANA MANA_

 _7.31 AM_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _ASTAGA READ AKU BOCAH_

 _7.31 AM_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _KALAU KALIAN MEMANG MAU MENYINGKIRKAN S. COUPS JANGAN SAMPAI BERCIUMAN KEK_

 _7.33 AM_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _PURA-PURA PACARAN KAN TIDAK HARUS BEGITU JUGA_

 _7.33 AM_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _ASTAGA PASTI WEN BABU BODOH YANG MEMBUAT SEMUA INI TERJADI_

 _7.33 AM_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _JISOO [insert sticker crying]_

 _7.34 AM_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _KAU KENAPA MAU MEMBERIKAN FIRST KISSMU PADA BABU TIDAK JELAS MACAM JUNHUI_

 _7.34 AM_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _FIRST KISSKU SAJA MASIH KUJAGA UNTUK MINGYU [insert sticker crying]_

 _7.34 AM_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _WTF KALIAN KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG NGEREAD SIH_

 _7.40 AM_

.

.

.

.

"YEAY! TERNYATA SEUNGCHEOL BENAR-BENAR DIKALAHKAN OLEH JUNHUI!"

Kaeun bersorak ceria sembari terus menerus berucap selamat pada Junhui yang hanya nyengir canggung seperti orang idiot sementara Seungcheol yang duduk di seberang sana disebelah Jeonghan terus menatap dengan pandangan tajam.

 _Sial, siapa yang membuat gosip bahwa aku mencium Jisoo di kantin kemarin?_

"Ahahaha, aku tidak berpacaran dengan Jisoo. Kalian semua salah sangka," kata Junhui dengan cengirannya yang membuat Kaeun memekik ceria dan mencubit pipi Junhui dengan ganjennya.

"Astaga, kenapa Jisoo bisa mau dengan makhluk sepertimu?" gerutu Jihoon selaku salah satu teman dekat Jisoo sembari menendang kursi Junhui dengan kesal.

Junhui menengok dan melotot kesal pada pemuda mungil dengan _headset_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya tersebut, "Kau percaya gosip ini? Aku tidak pacaran dengan Jisoo, bodoh!"

Jihoon mengangkat alis dan kembali menendang kursi Junhui sebagai bentuk kekesalannya, "Tentu aku percaya karena sedari tadi kau hanya cengar-cengir seperti boneka hidup ketika semua orang memberimu selamat."

Junhui mengumpat.

 _Sial, bagaimana kalau Minghao mendengar gosip ini?_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jun**_

 _BOO SEUNGKWAN SIAL ITU BENAR BENAR COCOK MENJADI AHJUMMA PENGGOSIP_

 _7.57 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _JADI KAU BENAR BENAR MENCIUM JISOO?_

 _7.57 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Tidak! Aku hanya berbisik di telinganya dan Seungkwan pasti salah paham_

 _7.57 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Sial sekali Booty bodoh itu_

 _7.57 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Makannya jangan bisik-bisik di tempat umum_

 _7.58 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Dasar makhluk ganjen_

 _7.58 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Fuck_

 _7.58 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Bagaimana kalau Minghao dengar dan dia menolakmu dan dia berpaling pada Mingyu?_

 _7.58 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _AH TIDAAAAK!_

 _7.58 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _(up) #VoteJeonWonwooForAnakAlay2K16_

 _7.58 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Btw bagaimana kabar Seungcheol?_

 _7.59 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Dia memelototiku terus, kupikir dia tidak akan mendekat-dekati Shua lagi_

 _7.59 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Gyahahahaha [insert evil smirk]_

 _7.59 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _AKU BAHAGIA YAHAHAY_

 _7.59 AM (Read by 1)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Astaga kalian berdua jangan tertawa-tawa, aku tidak enak pada Minghao nih_

 _8.00 AM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Băobèi-ku pasti tahu kalau itu hanya kebohongan belaka [insert sticker love]_

 _8.00 AM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _ASTAGA MANA MUNGKIN DIA BEGITU PERCAYA PADA KAU, JUNHUI!_

 _8.00 AM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Astaga bagaimana ini [insert sticker crying]_

 _8.00 AM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Sudahlah biarkan saja, Soo_

 _8.01 AM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Dengan begini Junhui batal kehilangan status jomblo_

 _8.01 AM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Wtf Jeon_

 _8.01 AM (Read by 2)_

.

.

.

.

"Apa di dalam ada Minghao?"

Tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Jisoo melesat menuju lorong kelas para _freshmen_ , mengabaikan para hoobae-nya yang berbisik dengan suara keras tentang Junhui dan dirinya.

 _Kau tidank dengar, Jisoo. Kau tidak dengar apa kata mereka._

"Sedang apa kau disini Jisoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu yang bersandar di pintu kelasnya sembari menatap Jisoo yang berusaha mengintip lewat jendela.

"Aku mencari Minghao, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengannya," jawab Jisoo kepada pemuda bertaring yang merupakan salah satu anggota OSIS dan merupakan calon kuat sebagai ketua OSIS selanjutnya.

Mingyu mengernyit lalu menggeleng, "Tidak boleh, Minghao sedang tidur! Kau pergi saja. Lagipula kalian mau membicarakan apa? Setahuku kalian sama sekali tidak berkorelasi dalam ekskul apapun," usirnya dengan seringaian senang seolah berucap 'terima kasih atas gosipnya.'

Mingyu jelas tahu apa maksud kedatangan Jisoo kemari, yang untuk memperjelas keadaan bahwa gosip itu hanyalah salah paham semata. Mingyu tahu jelas kalau Jisoo sudah menyukai orang lain walau orangnya sendiri tidak sadar. Tapi bagi Mingyu, perkataan Jisoo nantinya hanya akan mempersulitnya dalam usahanya mendapatkan Minghao.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, ini obrolan sesama _foreign people_ ," Jisoo mendecah lalu melotot kesal pada pemuda Kim yang menjulang tinggi tersebut.

Jisoo selalu memandang Mingyu positif karena pemuda itu adalah anggota OSIS yang bertanggung jawab ditambah doktrin Wonwoo yang senantiasa mengagungkan Mingyu. Tapi Jisoo kini sadar kalau Mingyu yang _overprotective_ memang mengesalkan.

" _Foreign people_? Kalau begitu mau kupanggilkan Hansol?" kata Mingyu dengan seringaian jahil yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan Jisoo berbicara pada Minghao.

"Hansol itu orang korea muka _western_."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak Junhui sunbae?"

"Aku perlu bicara dengan anak tingkat pertama, Kim Mingyu."

"Zhou Jieqiong?" tanya Mingyu lagi dengan seringaian lebar.

Jisoo mendengung tak suka sebelum pemuda Hong tersebut memekik kesal pada hoobae-nya yang sayangnya lebih tinggi daripada dirinya itu, "ASTAGA KIM MINGYU KAU INI KENAPA RIBET SEKALI, SIH? TINGGAL PANGGILKAN XU MINGHAO DAN BIARKAN DIA BERBICARA PADAKU!"

"Ahaha, hyung! Kenapa kau ngebet sekali sih?" tawa Mingyu santai pada Jisoo yang sudah terlampau kesal dan meneriakinya tanpa sadar bahwa hoobae-hoobae-nya yang ada di lorong itu mulai berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang Jisoo.

"Katakan saja pada Minghao untuk masuk ke ruangan Sekertaris OSIS jam 3 nanti. Kalau sampai ia tidak datang, aku akan tidak mempercayaimu selamanya, Kim Mingyu."

Hong Jisoo pun pergi begitu saja dengan wajah datar dan telinga memerah akibat kesal.

.

.

.

"SEUNGKWAN-SSI!"

Wonwoo meneriaki Seungkwan yang sedang berjalan dari ruang musik bersama Seokmin dan Hansol yang mengekori di belakang mereka.

Pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu menengok, sebelum ia dan kedua temannya menggumamkan salam pada Wonwoo yang berdiri bersama Junhui di dekat lapangan basket.

"Hansol Chwe, jangan jadi pemuda lenjeh yang suka mengikuti gebetanmu dan segera ke lapangan. Kau juga Seokmin," perintah Junhui yang berubah menjadi sunbae galak yang nyolot pada hoobaenya. Dua pemuda yang disebut namanya pun hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum segera berlalu ke lapangan diikuti oleh Junhui.

"Wonwoo sunbaenim? Kau tidak main basket berasama Junhui sunbae?"

Pertanyaan Seungkwan membuat Wonwoo menyeringai lalu mendekatinya dengan wajah seram yang dapat menyaingi wajah marah iblis sekalipun.

"Menurutmu kenapa, Boo Seungkwan-ssi?"

Seungkwan bergidik, terlebih ketika Wonwoo melotot dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Seungkwan yang seolah ingin segera menghilang dari hadapan sunbaenya tersebut.

"Kau..."

Seungkwan meringis ketakutan.

"... berani menyebar gosip tidak benar tentang sunbaemu, eoh? Kau tahu tidak kalau mereka hanya sedang bisik-bisik dan bukannya berciuman seperti katamu itu?"

Seungkwan memekik.

"A-ampun sunbaenim! Maafkan aku! Ak-aku awalnya hanya ingin mengobrol bersama ahjumma kantin, tapi ketika aku tanpa sengaja melihat Junhui sunbaenim dan Jisoo sunbaenim berposisi sangat ambigu begitu jadi aku berpikir begitu," kata Seungkwan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan wajah memelas ketakutan karena wajah rubah Wonwoo yang terlampau datar seolah siap berubah menjadi Kyuubi dan menghancurkan Pledis Academy.

Selanjutnya pun, Jeon Wonwoo malah membuat Boo Seungkwan bersujud memohon maaf di tengah koridor depan lapangan yang sukses membuatnya menjadi tontonan gratis anak-anak klub basket.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah jam 4, kenapa Minghao belum datang ya? Awas saja Kim Mingyu itu," gumam Jisoo ketika ia sambil terkantuk-kantuk menunggu proses _print_ laporan pertanggungjawaban OSIS bulan ini yang jumlahnya berlembar-lembar.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding ruangannya tersebut sebelum kembali menghela nafas ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.07 PM.

Huh, ingatkan Jisoo untuk mencekik Kim Mingyu yang tidak menepati janji dan merubah _mindset_ bahwa Kim Mingyu tidak seagung yang dikatakan Jeon Wonwoo.

CKLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan dengan penuh keceriaan dan kengantukan yang hilang, Jisoo beranjak dari sisi _printer_ dengan senang hati.

 _Ah akhirnya mereka datang!_

"Halo Mingha-ah?"

Jisoo, yang tadinya ingin langsung memeluk Minghao ketika pemuda china itu masuk ke ruanganya, sontak berhenti bergerak dan dengan _awkward_ -nya tetap membuka lengannya membuat gestur pelukan.

Pemuda ber- _jersey_ basket dan bau badan menyengat yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu Ruang Sekretariat OSIS menaikkan alisnya lalu menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan intens, "Kau mau kupeluk?"

"Tidak!" seru Jisoo dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah sembari menegakkan badannya, "Sedang apa kau disini, Choi Seungcheol?"

"Mengunjungimu?" jawab Seungcheol dengan nada bertanya dan senyuman _greasy_ yang sayangnya amat manis dan membuat Jisoo nyaris meleleh.

 _Demi Jacob Black yang tampan atau Thomas Brodie-Sangster atau Ki Hong Lee atau siapapun itu yang amat sangat tampan, selamatkan aku kini._

"Ahaha, untuk apa? Aku sudah mau pulang kok, latihan basket sudah selesai 'kan?" tawa Jisoo sumbang sekaligus gugup. Ia sangat tidak suka keadaan _awkward_ dimana keberadaan Seungcheol bisa membuatnya merasa kecil. Terlebih mengingat fakta dari Junhui kalau Seungcheol hanyalah manusia pencari banyak pasangan.

"Dengan Junhui?" tanya Seungcheol datar.

Jisoo mengangguk seadanya dan merapikan laporan yang sudah selesai di- _print_ semuanya lalu memasukkan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam map _pink_ polkadot norak yang ia dapat sebagai bonus pembelian satu set jangka dan penggaris.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Seungcheol! Aku pergi dul-"

"Kau milikku, Hong Jisoo. Selalu," potong Seungcheol cepat sebelum pemuda dengan sisa keringat bercucuran itu mendekat dengan cepat seperti cheetah dan melumat bibir Jisoo dengan cepat tanpa lupa memeluk pemuda kucing yang masih dengan canggungnya memegang map _pink_ polkadot.

"Kau milikku apapun yang terjadi, aku bahkan tak peduli kalau kau sudah bersama Junhui," gumam Seungcheol disela ciumannya sebelum ia kembali menyerang bibir Jisoo yang hanya sanggup _speechless_ akan perlakuan Seungcheol yang membuatnya berdebar sekaligus jijik (Ingat bahwa Hong Jisoo kita ini _clean freak_ dan Seungcheol yang bau keringat kini sedang memeluknya terlalu erat.)

 _Ingat kata Junhui, Jisoo. Kau harus ingat apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau jatuh ke pelukan Seungcheol._

"S-Seungche-"

CKLEK!

"Jisoo hyung?!"

"Jisoo sunbae?"

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan dua suara berbeda yang memanggil namanya, Jisoo langsung mendorong Seungcheol hingga pemuda yang tengah sibuk menciuminya itu terantuk rak buku dan menengok ke arah pintu dengan wajah memerah sembari mengusap bibirnya yang basah berkat saliva Seungcheol.

Dilihatnya kini Mingyu yang sedang merangkul Minghao tengah tersenyum lebar sementara Minghao mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos menatap Jisoo.

"Mmm... Kudengar dari Mingyu kalau Jisoo sunbae ingin berbicara denganku?" kata Minghao canggung memecah keheningan di Ruang Sekretariat yang hanya dihuni 4 orang ini.

Jisoo, masih dengan rona wajah yang pekat, tersenyum ramah, "Ah, iya! Kau tahu 'kan? Aku ini tidak pacaran dengan Junhui, kok. Jadi jangan kha-"

"MWOYA?!"

Jadilah Choi Seungcheol yang memekik kaget bukannya Xu Minghao yang seharusnya kaget akan fakta yang baru di beberkan oleh Jisoo tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jun**_

 _Ciye yang disungkemi Seungkwan_

 _10.21 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _[insert sticker middle finger]_

 _10.21 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Wonu, dijaga stickernya_

 _10.21 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _[insert sticker sad]_

 _10.21 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Btw Jun, tadi aku bertemu Mingyu_

 _10.22 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Lalu?_

 _10.22 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMANGGILKU KESANA, SOO? AKU BUTUH ASUPAN COGAN_

 _10.22 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _(up) jones butuh cogan daun muda_

 _10.22 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Sori sini manusia seksi yang single dan bahagia [insert sticker sly smirk]_

 _10.22 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Sori sini manusia yang akan berubah status jadi taken [insert sticker sly smirk]_

 _10.22 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _... teman-temanku tersayang?_

 _10.23 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Iya, Shua-ku [insert sticker love]_

 _10.23 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _(up) manusia ganjen butuh belaian_

 _10.23 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _[insert sticker middle finger]_

 _10.23 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _WEN JUNHUI_

 _10.23 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Iya Shua-ku, maafkan abang Jun yang tampan ini_

 _10.23 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _STOP MODUSNYA BABU! INGAT PERI CEKING PEREBUT MINGYU ITU DAN LURUSKAN NIATMU UNTUK MENYINGKIRKANNYA DARI HADAPAN MINGYUKU [insert sticker flip table]_

 _10.23 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _(((peri ceking perebut mingyu))) kalo sono rubah ekor sembilan stalkernya mingyu kan?_

 _10.23 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Wtf_

 _10.23 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Mingyu bilang padaku agar aku menyampaikan pesan untuk Junhui_

 _10.25 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Tidak ada pesan untuk Wonwoo?_

 _10.25 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Memangnya dia masih ingat padamu?_

 _10.25 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Memangnya dia masih ingat padamu? (2)_

 _10.25 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Bercanda, Wonu_

 _10.25 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _BULLY SAJA AKU TERUS [insert sticker flip table]_

 _10.25 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Joshua Hong**_

 _Katanya ia perlu berbicara dengan Junhui sebelum Minghao menjawab pernyataan cintamu_

 _10.25 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Lol, dia pikir dia calon mertuaku?_

 _10.26 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Bocah taring offside itu sangat sialan, aku benci padanya_

 _10.26 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _BTW AKU PASTI DITERIMA OLEH HAO-BĂOBÈI_

 _10.26 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Wonwoo**_

 _(up) manusia butuh belaian yang kepedean_

 _10.26 PM (Read by 2)_

 _ **Jun**_

 _Wtf bocah bodoh, yang butuh belaian itu kau_

 _10.26 PM (Read by 2)_

.

.

.

(bonus chat junhui dan minghao disaat gosip junshua menyeruak)

 _Hao-ya?_

 _8.05 AM (Read)_

 _Băobèi?_

 _8.05 AM (Read)_

 _Ah maksudku soon-to-be-băobèi_

 _8.05 AM (Read)_

 _Kau percaya padaku kan?_

 _8.05 AM (Read)_

 _Astaga cuma di read [insert sticker sad]_

 _8.09 AM (Read)_

Tidak, aku tahu kau pasti lebih memilih Jisoo hyung

8.09 AM (Read)

 _Tidak, Hao! Aku mencintamu dan aku tidak akan berpaling darimu_

 _8.09 AM (Read)_

Bullshit

8.10 AM (Read)

 _Aku janji, Hao, aku bahkan tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu apabila kau nantinya akan meninggalkanku_

 _8.10 AM (Read)_

Cih

8.10 AM (Read)

 _Kau marah padaku?_

 _8.10 AM (Read)_

Tentu saja, mendingan aku bersama Mingyu dari pada bersama pembohong sepertimu

8.10 AM (Read)

 _Jangan!_

 _8.11 AM (Read)_

 _Aku mohon, Hao-ya_

 _8.11 AM (Read)_

 _Terimalah aku [insert sticker pout]_

 _8.11 AM (Read)_

Never

8.11 AM (Read)

 _BĂOBÈI [insert sticker crying]_

 _8.11 AM (Read)_

ASTAGA MAAF GE

8.21 AM (Read)

MINGYU MEMBAJAK HPKU

8.21 AM (Read)

AKU SERIUS ITU ULAH MINGYU

8.21 AM (Read)

 _... ahaha_

 _8.24 AM (Read)_

SUMPAH GEGE AKU SERIUS

8.25 AM

Aku percaya padamu kok hyung

8.25 AM

Selalu :)

8.25 AM

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

halo saya kembali :)

maafkan atas keterlambatannya ya :( saya masih sibuk dan saya mikir kapan saya selo dan bisa fast update :( selamat menikmati keabsurdan fanfic ini ya :) mohon maaf apabila ada yang kurang menyenangkan, menyinggung maupun typo serta kesalahan penulisan atau bahkan feel yang kurang dan alur kecepetan. saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin.

(this chapter kinda lame and boring again)

(buat meanie shipper sabar ya, menistakan jeon wonu adalah kebahahiaan saya #ApaSalahWonu dan tolong dikuat-kuatin ya GyuHao yang ada v:)

btw, seventeen comeback 'kan? /telat lu/ jujur aja saya lebih suka mansae dari pada pretty u, tapi saya fine-fine aja sama pretty u (ciye trofi pertama ciyeee)

kenapa? soalnya bias tersayangku, mas haohao, mendapat banyak pengakuan kegantengan wajah. terus gyuhao yang menjamur yay. terus partnya joshua + the8 mengalami peningkatan sejak adore u ke mansae ke pretty u /nangis bombay/

oke ini kepanjangan, saya cerewet haha. terima kasih atas kebaikannya untuk review dan membaca fanfic abal-abal ini sekaligus follow-fav. maaf saya lagi lagi belum bisa membalasnya tapi reviewnya jadi moodbooster loh :) maybe kritik saran dan review bisa dituangkan di kotak review lagi?

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


End file.
